Kalos Sexual Traditions (Rewritten)
by SerenaLoverXY
Summary: The Kalos Region is often referred to as the Region of Love and this might be because of an ancient tradition of the region, which involves travel companions having sex before their final goodbyes. See how this tradition unfolds for Serena, Ash and Clemont. LEMON. Rewritten.
1. The Tradition

**Welcome to the new and hopefully better version of Kalos Sexual Traditions. The main difference between this version and the old one is that neither Ash or Serena have had previous sexual experiences. Also there will be a few more chapters than the old version as well as more M rated moments both as fantasies and real lemons.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this version. Please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other characters to do with the show or the company at all.**

* * *

Ages of characters:

Ash - 17

Serena - 17

Clemont - 17

Bonnie - 8

Chapter 1 - The Tradition

It has been two weeks since the end of the Pokemon League as well as the end of Team Flare's attack. Currently Diantha, the Elite Four, the Pokemon League, Gym Leaders and leading figures of Lumiose City were in a makeshift board meeting room within Prism Tower, discussing the progress of the rebuilding effort and planning the next steps. They had all decided the current rebuilding efforts of the city following the Team Flare incident was running well. Diantha looked at her colleagues and said, "The city seems to be repairing itself. Lysandre has been locked away and most of the members of Team Flare have been caught and accounted for".

"Is it true that some members of Team Flare have managed to escape?" asked Siebold with a slight expression of worry as he looked out of the window and down below at the still damaged city.

Meyer who was attending in place of Clemont to represent the Lumiose Gym, stepped forward and answered on behalf of the Champion, "Yes Siebold unfortunately some have managed to slip out of our fingers. But we only believe it is a handful and Looker and the International Police are already searching for them within and outside the region. Of course my trusty Blaziken and I are leaving tonight to help with the search".

Siebold turned to Meyer and offered a small smile as well as nodding his head in appreciation for the information, believing the situation would be under control and these fugitives will be caught. Wikstrom stepped up placing a hand on Meyer's shoulders voicing his support, "My dear friend Meyer, the bond between your Blaziken and you is truly magnificent. But searching areas by yourselves will be a great challenge, even with the help of the International Police. I wish to offer my support in your search, what do you say, sir?".

Diantha smiled at the scene playing out in the meeting as she spoke up saying, "Of course we will all remain and continue with providing assistance. But I do feel we need to thank and inform the trainers who have volunteered that we can handle it from here and allow them to continue with their own journeys. Any objections?".

All the others who had gathered with the Champion nodded in agreement not wanting to make the trainers feel obliged to stay and put off their own journeys and growths in order to repair the city. It was now up to the leaders and adults to continue alone. Scanning the group and seeing no one disagree, Diantha set off towards the lift and selected the floor with the radio transmission which was at the top of the tower, wanting to broadcast the message to all the trainers outside who had generously stayed to help. Diantha switched on the system which Meyer and Clemont managed to salvage despite the tower having received significant damage during the fiasco, cleared her throat and with her authoritative yet elegant voice she spoke, "Attention all trainers, citizens of Lumiose and other volunteers. We had just held a meeting to update on the recovery of the city and we have some wonderful news to share with you all. Firstly the city is doing well and we are making tremendous progress. So thank you all.".

Before Diantha was able to say the second point from the meeting, loud cheers and jubilation broke out within the city, enough that even the Champion could hear it all from her position up on the tower. This widened the smile on the face of the actress/champion, glad everyone was feeling happy and had enough morale to smile and celebrate especially after the last couple of intensive days. Hearing the celebrations quieten down as if they all knew she was about to speak again, Diantha conveyed her second point, "I, the Elite Four, the Pokemon League, Gym and others would like to thank to the many trainers who have offered their time and put their journeys on hold to fight Team Flare and rebuild the city. We have decided that the city has made enough progress and while your help is dearly appreciated we believe your journeys and everything you experience along the way is more important right now and so please do not feel obliged to stay. We can manage from here."

There was a lot of mumbling and confusion amongst the faces of the trainers who filled the streets and buildings of Lumiose as they discussed what they had just heard. Outside the Pokemon centre was a teen in a blue dark blue collared shirt which can be mistaken for a jacket. The teen also wore a black undershirt with dark blue jeans and red high tops, similar in color as his red hat. The most striking features of the teen other than his spiky raven coloured hair were the 'Z' marks on his cheeks and more noticeable the Pikachu chirped on his shoulder. The teen was processing what the Champion had said and was deep in thought before he heard a familiar voice call out to him, "Ash are you thinking about what Diantha just said?" asked a small lemon haired girl standing besides him.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his friends consisting of Serena, Bonnie and Clemont. They all looked at him expectantly as he shook his head before turning to Bonnie saying, "I was thinking about what Diantha said. Now that the League is over I guess my journey in Kalos is coming to a close. I want to stay and help more but I also want to spend more time with you guys before… you know…" trailing off at the end, unable to bring himself to say the word separate.

The others knew what he meant and were all in deep thought, especially Serena as she thought depressingly, " _He is going to leave soon. And once he does how long before we see each other again? In 13 years time again? Will be remember me then? Will he forget me and move on?... I need to make the most of the time left and find the courage to confess otherwise I might lose him forever!"_.

The last bit made her upset as she had thrown hints at the raven haired teen and at times it seemed as if he returned them but in the end to no avail. She was desperate to confess her feelings for the boy but had always been worried if he did not return the feelings and how it would affect their friendship. She had also used the Pokemon League as an excuse, not wanting her feelings to distract him from it, but now the League was over.

"I want to explore the region again with you guys and see everything again" mumbled Ash in a uncharacteristic sad tone.

"Well actually we can! If my calculations are correct and with the help of Serena's Town Map tablet I believe we can make a quick tour of the main sights of Kalos we went to in around 2 weeks" declared Clemont confidently as he adjusted his glasses.

The group of four looked at one another before they all broke out in smiles and decided on how they would spend their last two weeks together before Ash had to leave for Kanto again.

* * *

 _Following Day_

The group were making their way out of Lumiose having said their goodbyes to their friends with all of them wishing Ash and the others luck with their future adventures. As they were walking Bonnie was extremely happy about their plan as she skipped speaking in a happy and sing songy voice, "We are going through Kalos again! This is going to be a lot of fun and I hope this journey never ends! Haha!".

The words Bonnie had just said made Serena and Clemont jump slightly in surprise as nervousness and awkwardness set in both teens, especially when Bonnie said the words ' _fun'_ and ' _journey ends'_. The pair exchanged nervous glances and blushed furiously. To a passerby this could be mistaken for as if the two had feelings for one another and were too shy to admit it, but how wrong they would be. The cause of their peculiar reactions was something intertwined with Kalosean history involving a sacred tradition that trainers almost always find out about once they start their journey here. It was an ancient, sacred Kalos tradition that said if two people of the opposite gender, over the age of 15, have been travelling together continuously for more than 6 months, then when they separated as their journey came to a close, it is required that they share a close, intimate bond to symbolise their time together - in other words have sex. The intimate bond that needed to be formed would be through sex. Both Clemont and Serena knew that at one point before they all said their final goodbyes, the pair would have to have sex and this was making them nervous as neither has had any sexual experiences before.

This didn't really occur to them at the start of their travels because when Clemont first met Serena he thought she would not stick around for too long as she didn't seem like the sort of person to go out on an adventure throughout the region. Serena had also never imagined this scenario when she first set off as she always dreamed that after she and Ash would meet again they would be in a relationship and explore the world alone as a couple. However when Ash failed to recognise her she vowed to stick around and win him over. But she still has not succeeded despite having travelled around with him for nearly a year now. Plus once she found out that Clemont was a Gym Leader she believed he would stay back in Lumiose but that never happened either and the six month barrier had been crossed.

Whilst continuing their walk Serena suddenly remembered what can be easily described as the most embarrassing shopping experience of her life.

* * *

 _ **Start of Flashback**_

She went to a PokeMart just before the Lumiose Conference began and picked up a pack of condoms - she knew Ash had no idea of the tradition and was certain that Clemont would be too nervous to buy them so took matters into her own hands since she did not want to get pregnant just yet.

The honey blonde remembered how shy and embarrassed she was when approaching the counter and handing the pack of 20 over to the man in order for him to scan them and the smirk he gave her as he examined her body from head to toe. She was blushing at that point and avoided eye contact but was certain that from the corner of her eye she could see that he moved one of his hands into his pants and after a while took it back out before handling the condom in that hand pretending as if he was searching for the bar code. The Pokemon Performer had a feeling he was touching his penis and then used that hand to handle the condoms.

After having paid for them she quickly hid them in her backpack so that no one would find them and as she was approaching the exit doors, the man at the counter said, "Have fun my darling, but should you ever need tips or a demonstration I am more than happy to help."

Serena turned around and with a visible blush could only smile and wave goodbye to the man.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Serena. Hey Serena! Heelllloooooooo!" shouted a very frustrated Bonnie, but her persistence paid off as Serena stopped thinking about that shopping experience before facing the gang who had stopped walking and looked at her with concerned faces.

The fact that her friends had stopped and were staring at her made her blush and if that was not bad enough, Ash spotted her blushing and quickly ran to her side, "Oh no, Serena you might have a fever. Did you overwork yourself in the last few days?" he asked before placing his right hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

He realised that her temperature was not too high, he sighed in relief and told her with a thumbs up, "Guess I was wrong, you don't have a fever but you seem cold. We should find a place so you can sit down".

Serena unable to speak because she could still feel the warmth of Ash's hand on her forehead simply nodded her head. Ash was satisfied by this and urged the rest to continue walking. The remainder of the day was pretty uneventful, with the group having dinner in a nearby Pokemon Centre whilst discussing about the plan for the next two weeks. Once dinner was eaten and the plan for their trip was agreed, the group decided to get some sleep. They all went into their room and 3 out of the 4 immediately went to sleep, aside from Serena who wasn't able to sleep as she was thinking about the tradition and what to do.

* * *

 **This is it for now. I hope you have enjoyed the rewritten first chapter and I have made small changes now that we know what happened in and after the Lumiose Conference. Please review!**


	2. Help from an Unlikely Source

**Welcome to the second chapter of this rewrite. Nothing much to say other than I tried to expand from the original chapter and include more information.**

 **Unfortunately there is no lemon in this chapter but there is some suggestive ideas mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other characters to do with the show or the company at all.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Help from an Unlikely Source

It was the following morning and the sounds of wild Fletchlings and Fletchinders awoke the group from their sleep. After greeting each other with a 'Good morning' they quickly got into their daily morning routine with Clemont using the bathroom first so that when the others use it he can prepare breakfast, or in this case since they were in a Pokemon Centre, he could work on his inventions or plan the next route. Serena was next to use the bathroom and was the one who spent the longest in there out of the whole group partly because Ash and Bonnie usually fall asleep again after saying morning to everyone, plus Serena always wanted to look her best, especially for Ash. Once she is finished she would often wake Bonnie up and get her to use the bathroom before worrying about waking Ash up.

Once all were refreshed, finished with their morning routines and packed their bags the gang set off towards the cafeteria. Whilst wolfing down his fourth helping of cereal Ash declared, "I was thinking of spending today exploring the massive forest north of the Pokemon Centre here. We never got to explore it and who knows what other Pokemons are in there. Maybe I can even catch some.".

Bonnie's eyes started to sparkle at this and pleaded Ash to take her with him so she could see all the cute Pokemons as well to which Ash gave her a thumbs up. He then turned to Serena and Clemont and asked, "What about you guys, wanna join us?".

Serena was deep in thought as she wanted to spend more time with Ash (as always) but she still had a fear of forest and didn't want to look weak and scared in front of Ash. Plus this would give her some alone time to try and formulate a plan about the tradition as she desperately wanted do it with Ash first, having promised herself to save her virginity for him. She looked Ash in the eyes and with an apologetic tone said, "Sorry Ash, even though as much as I want to come with you, we all know how I feel about being in forests. Sorry.".

This resulted in Ash giving a defeated look before slowly turning to Clemont who also seemed to be thinking. After a few seconds he smiled and faced the group and said, "Seeing as it is a lovely sunny day how about we have a picnic just next to the forest, so you two can explore it while Serena and I can prepare and organise lunch? What do you say guys? It is quite a big forest but is along the same route we are travelling today so we could take a break there.".

The other three looked at one another and smiled at the young inventor for his brilliant suggestion. The group then finished their breakfast and planned the picnic writing things down that they would need to buy for the picnic. Ash with his love for food was given the role of buying the desserts for the group, while Clemont and Bonnie were responsible for buying the ingredients for the main course of their lunch and would go with Ash to the market in the nearby village. Nurse Joy volunteered to call the market and check their stock before relaying the information to Clemont who told the group that all the ingredients they would need seemed to be in stock. However there appears to be one issue.

"Serena I checked with Nurse Joy who called the market in the village and apparently they have run out of picnic baskets. There is a PokeMart up ahead near the forest could you look and see if they have any?" asked Clemont turning towards his close friend.

Serena's eyes widened at the mentioning of that particular PokeMart and the memory of the cashier crept its way into her mind. She grew red and stuttered, "W...wai...wait you wan… wanttt me to g...g..o to the PokeMart for the b-b-basket and blanket?".

The whole group were confused at her response and Bonnie innocently asked, "Is something wrong Serena?".

Serena shook her head to clear her mind and managed to smile at the young girl replying, "No nothing is wrong. I was er… just surprised because I thought Clemont still had the picnic blanket from the last picnic, that's all".

Her friends seemed to have bought that excuse and Clemont rubbed the back of his head sheepishly admitting, "Yeah about that, it sort of got burned when my last invention exploded".

Ash and Serena laughed at this especially Serena wanting to take the attention away from the conversation about the PokeMart. Bonnie on the other hand was not amused as she shook her head in embarrassment and muttered, "Way to go big bro".

After putting on their bags and checking they had all their Pokemons and Pokeballs, the quartet thanked Nurse Joy for her hospitality and help before setting off. After an hours walk, the group arrived at their crossing point and with a final wave to each other they all separated to go and buy the things they needed. Serena nervously made her way to the PokeMart not knowing what would happen this time. Following a 15 minute walk, the honey blonde was able to see the PokeMart and headed towards it. Her hands shook in nervousness as she reached for the door of the PokeMart and once she had her hands on the handle, the girl took a deep breath in and walked inside.

Her entranced caught the attention of the cashier who was reading a magazine (as the Markt was empty) and he smiled as he recognised the girl calling out to her, "Glad to see you again miss, you here for the demonstration?".

Serena waved her hands frantically and with a blush replied, "N-n-n-oo it's no-o-othing like that, I just need a picnic basket and blanket for my friends and I".

The man chuckled at seeing the girl so embarrassed and offered to show her the items. As he left the till and approached Serena, he also made no efforts to hide his obvious erection from the girl, whose eyes widened when she saw it having never seen something like this before. She quickly redirected her eyes onto other things and looked at some of the new potions on the shelves until the cashier returned with three different designed picnic blankets. Serena carefully looked at the three and chose the one on the right which was yellow with pokeball patterns. Satisfied with her pick, he went off again before returning with a straw woven picnic basket with a floral cotton lining inside which Serena found cute and wanted to buy immediately.

Going towards the till and reaching into her bag to her wallet and money, the man stopped her and said, "You don't need to pay, it's on me. Getting to see your attractive body again is enough young lady.".

Serena blushed at the comment but tried to ignore his advances as she politely asked him, "Are you sure?".

He folded the blanket and placed it inside the basket before he handed it to her with a wink. He licked his lips and then spoke again, "By the way, you may want to think about buying some contraceptive pills as well".

Serena was thinking and remembered her mother mention pills once but as usual, the honey blonde decided to ignore her, probably still mad after a failed Rhyhorn riding lesson. Serena gave the cashier a confused look to which he continued by informing her about the contraceptive pills, "Pills are often taken by girls who have sex to try and stop getting pregnant. Seeing as you bought 20 condoms last time, you and your boyfriend or whoever must be careful unless you want to get pregnant. Plus girls use them so they can have sex without having to use condoms - convenient when you don't have any with you or to be doubly sure of not getting pregnant. Don't tell me you don't know about them?".

Serena's face turned redder than a tomato berry with steam coming out of her ears from listening what the man just casually told her. Calming down quickly, she still had a flustered expression on her face but soon thought about his advice and realized that she might need it now since she will be having sex soon. The performer looked at the cashier with embarrassment and said, "W-well I…..I am s-s-still a v-v-virgin, so n… never had to worry about getting p-p-p-pregnant. But you are right me and my travel companions need to be careful. S-s-so c….. ca….. can I buy some?".

The girl mentally shrieked after finishing her sentence scolding herself bewilderedly, " _GAAAHHH! Why did I just say all of that to him?! He is a complete stranger and just revealed some secrets no girl should ever share with people especially someone you don't even know!"_.

The cashier looked at her noticing her clear embarrassment choosing to ignore it for now and responded, "Sure you can, I didn't know you were still a virgin, you know. Usually they never buy 20 condoms at once if it will be their first time".

Serena smiled meekly and looked towards the floor out of shame not wanting to make eye contact with the man. Despite her not looking at him, she could feel his eyes on her as if expecting an answer before giving her the contraceptive pills. Gulping, Serena pushed a strand of hair behind her ear which moved after she looked at the floor. " _Does he really expect me to answer him? Isn't that a very private question? Gosh this shopping experience is worse than the last time I was here"_ , thought Serena as her eyes slowly travelled up from the floor, above the glass counter and into the eyes of the cashier, who as she suspected was waiting for a response.

Serena knew there was no other option and that if she did not respond then he would not serve her and take up time which could make her friends suspicious or worried. Swallowing her pride, the girl took a deep breath in and said, "Well you see…. erm, this so embarrassing. You see, the thing is…. erm - _(pausing to give herself an internal pep talk "get it together Serena. You are never seeing him again so just tell him so you can leave")_ \- I bought them because I have two male travel companions so I thought I would need many just in case. I have never been with a boy before or been intimate so I didn't know" ending her sentence with a visible blush as she thought about Ash briefly.

The cashier spotted the blush and her tone of voice and was momentarily stunned before he softly chuckled and with a smirk plastered on his face asked, "Well you will make two guys very happy. But it seems there is more to this than them being your companions. Tell me do you have a crush on one of them? Hmm?".

Serena's eyes widened as her mouth opened in shock at his question as her fingers found their way to her blue ribbon playing with it subconsciously. She did not know what to say as her mind went blank momentarily. " _Is it that obvious? Am I that open?"_ frantically asked Serena herself.

"I am waiting, beautiful. But I take your shocked expression and silence means that is a yes", commented the cashier with his smirk still present.

"H-h-how? How did you figure it out?", asked Serena desperately.

The man simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well it was not too hard seeing your heavy blushing and the way you spoke. I am guessing you are making the preparations for the ancient Trainer's Kalos Tradition. Does the boy know about your feelings for him?".

Serena had a frown on her face giving off a depressed expression as she averted her eyes to the glass display cabinets which served as the counter in the PokeMart and disclosed her biggest secret, "No. No he doesn't. I really love him. I have done so since we were children when he rescued me. I was so happy that we had the chance to meet again and I love travelling with him and our other friends. But every time I feel ready to confess I get really scared and think about what would happen if he rejected me and how it would affect our friendship. I was hoping to confess after my Master Class and his Lumiose Conference. But…. but now I am so freaked out about the tradition that I can't bring myself to focus on confessing".

The cashier's smirk dropped hearing the poor girl's dilemma and sympathetically spoke, "Oh I am so sorry to hear that. It must have been and still is tough on you. Maybe I can help?".

Serena's head snapped upwards towards the man and had a curious expression on her face. Seeing her reaction he began to think when a realization hit him and he asked, "Tell me do the other friends of yours know about your feelings for the boy? Especially the other trainer you will have to carry out the tradition with?".

The performer could only sigh as she this brought up the second dilemma she was facing currently and so confessed, "Well I think one of them does, Bonnie. She is so young but knows a lot about romance. I don't think her brother Clemont, who is the other person I have to carry out the tradition with, knows however. So now I have to find a way to confess and make sure I carry the tradition out with Ash first before Clemont. AND I also have to find a way to get the idea of the tradition into Ash's head because he is not from this region so he has no clue about it yet. This is all so complicated and I am alone to solve this and struggling to figure it out which is making me depressed and stressed!".

A light bulb moment went off in the cashier's head as he snapped his finger having carefully listened to Serena's problems. He turned to the girl, who was taking deep breaths which he assumed was because she was feeling slightly better having gotten her deepest worries out of her chest for once. His finger snap caught Serena's attention as she looked up at him expectantly to which he smiled and spoke, "Well this might be an unusual method but I think I found a way for you to deal with both issues. So listen, what I was thinking was maybe you could find a quiet moment with this Clemont boy and let him in on your crush for Ash. This way he will understand that you want to carry out the tradition with Ash first and could help you get the concept of the tradition into Ash's head, and maybe even help you figure out how to confess. How does that sound?"

If her head was a volcano, Serena was sure she would have erupted now. Hearing the man's idea she was grateful he tried to help but she simply could not go through with it and so voiced her concerns, "Thank you for trying to help me but I don't think I can do that. I get so flustered when even thinking about confessing to Ash so how could I tell Clemont about my crush? And what if it messes up with our group friendship? No…. no I think my confession should be something I do on my own. But then how do I get Ash to understand about the tradition and do it with him first?".

The cashier understood her point about wanting to confess her feelings to her crush on her own terms without her other friend knowing. Instead he began to think again about how to modify his suggestion to help with her other two problems she mentioned. It took a couple of minutes of thinking and whilst he did, his eyes wandered along the girl's attractive and developing body. This gave him inspiration and suddenly he came up with a new plan and suggested, "OK how about this then. Maybe you can discuss with Clemont about Ash not knowing about the tradition and so work together to get him to understand it. At the same time you could persuade Clemont to let you do it with Ash first. How about that?".

Serena had to agree that this seemed to be the best solution to her problems she had ever heard or thought about, but there was still one issue. She looked at the man and hoped he could provide a solution or suggestion to this too and asked, "That sounds like a really good idea. I could do it like you said but there is one problem - Clemont can get very shy and nervous about certain topics and this would be one of them. When his sister tries to find him a bride he gets flustered and nervous. I am not sure if he would and how I could persuade him to help me with explaining the tradition to Ash. And would he not get suspicious if I told him I want Ash to do the tradition with me first?".

"So innocent you are my dear beautiful", he commented with a smile on his face. Seeing the confusion on Serena's face he expanded, "You see there is still a way you can follow my plan even if this Clemont kid gets nervous and embarrassed about this topic. You can even get him to agree about your preferred order without raising suspicions of your feelings for Ash.".

"WHAT?! There is a way I can do that? Do you know it? Can you tell me please?", asked Serena desperately wanting a solution to her problems which has been on her mind since the end of the Master Class and Lumiose Conference.

The older man smirked as he leaned down and over the counter towards the girl and whispered, "It's simple really. You. You are the solution to this. You hold the power to solve this problem".

Serena's hopeful expression turned into one of confusion again listening to his cryptic answer and mumbled, "What? What do you mean?".

The cashier chuckled once more before speaking, "Well you see my dear, there is one way to make any AND I MEAN ANY man do what a woman wants. The truth is all men love sex and women and nothing can captivate and manipulate them more than a beautiful woman. So what I am telling you is if you want your friend's help you will have to seduce him.".

An audible gasp could be heard in the empty PokeMart which had only two people inside, the cashier and the girl who was responsible for the gasp. Serena tried to process what she just heard as her eyes widened and her mind went into overdrive, " _What did he say? M-me… seduce Clemont? I can't do that. There has to be another way!"_.

Before she could say anything, the cashier spoke again saying "Think about it. You can get your friend to help you by just seducing him. He will listen to you and you can get him to agree to let you carry it out with you crush without him asking you for a reason. Believe me no man could resist the charms of a beautiful woman especially one like you.", ending his explanation with a wink.

Serena couldn't help but blush at his final comment but she was still thinking about his plan trying to process the suggestion of her seducing Clemont. Seeing her conflict, he tried to reason with her saying, "Sweetheart think about it. One way or another you will have sex with Clemont too, so why are you so worried and unsure about seducing him before and getting him to help you? You said it yourself you want to find a solution to your problems".

"I know… but Ash…? What if he finds out about me seducing our friend just to help me? What if that ruins my chance with him? And what would Clemont think and say about me if I used him like that?", Serena nervously voiced her worries.

The man shook his head saying, "No, no you got it all wrong. You won't be _using_ your friend because, I mean, he will get something out of it too right. Not many men would complain about being seduced by a beautiful girl like yourself. Besides like you know, you will have to sleep with him too so think of this as a way to break the ice between you two, for when that moment arrives. Importantly for you, remember that if you don't find a way to tell Clemont about your wish to sleep with Ash first then you will have a problem.".

The last point really struck Serena as she knew he was right about it. The honey blonde was desperate to save her virginity for her crush at all cost and knew she would go through any lengths for this. Thinking over the suggestion of the man she thought about his explanations and knowing that time was running short before Ash had to leave, the performer saw no other option but to follow through with it. Facing the cashier with a determined face, she offered her kindest smile to show her appreciation even if it was for a very private and sensitive matter and said, "I… I think y-you are right. I will follow your plan. Thank you.".

The cashier smiled before he remembered something else and commented, "Ooh before we forget, here you go, the pills you also wanted. By the way, may I ask for your name and how old are you?".

Serena paid for the pills and put the contraceptive pills next to the condoms in her bag which were well hidden. Once done she smiled at the cashier and said, "I'm Serena and 17 mister.".

The cashier was amazed that at such a young age this girl was so attractive and had the body of a young mature woman. He then extended his hand and decided to introduce himself too, "Wow what a lovely name for a lovely girl. I am Luke and I am 36.".

Serena shook his hand before bidding farewell, "Nice talking to you and thanks for all your help. It has really helped me and is now making more relaxed. Oh and thank you for the tip about the pills too.".

As she was about to leave the PokeMart, Luke called out to tease her again, "Like with my last offer with the condoms, I'd be happy to help test if the pills work if you know what I mean.".

Serena blushed furiously trying her best to ignore the comment, before waving goodbye and stepped out of the PokeMart to head towards the picnic spot to catch up with her friends. Once she left Luke was glad that he was able to help her but sighed at being left sexually frustrated by the girl again just like the last time she was here a few weeks ago. He noticed the store was empty and wanted to play with his cock but tried hard not to in case a customer comes in.

* * *

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the interaction between Serena and Luke.**

 **To answer a popular question I have been PMed about - lemons will be included from the next chapter onwards but may or may not be in every chapter after chapter 3 but hope you will all still enjoy this story.**

 **That is it for now until next time and don't forget to review!**


	3. Seduction and Dream

**Welcome to chapter 3 of Kalos Sexual Traditions and hope you guys will enjoy the chapter because this is where the story and the lemons begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other characters to do with the show or the company at all.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Seduction and Dream

The gang met up by the same crossing point where they split up to get all the supplies they needed. Once reunited, they all double checked to make sure that they had collected and gathered all the necessary supplies before making their way towards the forest. The walk itself was quite uneventful with the gang only spotting very common Pokemons such as Fletchlings, Scatterbugs and a couple of Bunnelbys. The group had a few conversations along the way mostly consisting of Bonnie commenting on the cuteness of each Pokemon they saw as well as what the plan for the night was going to be. Meanwhile even though Serena joined in the conversations, her mind often drifted back to the conversation with Luke as she became nervous thinking about the idea of having to seduce Clemont to get him to help her which made her uncomfortable thinking to herself " _Can I really do this? Seducing Clemont? This is and sounds so weird….. and so… awkward"._

It took the travelling group about 15 minutes to reach the forest and once they got there looked for a nice spot to have their picnic. Serena tried to distract herself from her thoughts and frantically tried to look for a spot hoping this would take her mind off her worry. Scanning the area quickly, she spotted a nice shaded area of flat grass land which looked ideal and pointed towards it saying, "Hey guys what about that spot there?".

Everyone immediately turned to her before following to where her arm pointed to. The three plus Pikachu smiled once they saw the spot with Ash commenting, "WOW! That spot is perfect. I knew we can always count on you Serena!".

"Th-thanks Ash", mumbled the honey blonde as she looked towards the ground lightly playing with her blue ribbon feeling embarrassed from the praise she got from her crush.

The group made their way over to the spot and immediately dropped their bags before Serena took out the blanket and spread it over the grass as everyone sat down sighing to rest their feet. A few minutes passed with everyone enjoying the light breeze and looking at the surrounding area in silence before Bonnie and Ash were growing restless wanting to set off into the forest to explore it.

"Come on Ash, can we go into the forest now? Please?", begged Bonnie as she looked at the raven haired trainer with pleading eyes.

Ash smiled at the enthusiastic girl and quickly glanced at Pikachu who also smiled before saying, "Sure Bonnie let's go!".

Serena mentally screamed because it would mean she would be left alone with Clemont, which something on a normal occasion she would not mind as he was one of her best friends. But right now with her still not having figured out how to exactly seduce him, she did not want to be alone just yet because she would lose any valuable time by still trying to figure out how to do this. So wanting to buy herself some time said, "Come on Ash and Bonnie stay here for a while and enjoy the sun. Besides, you guys have the whole day ahead to explore the forest".

Ash was in deep thought thinking about what Serena just said as he turned to her and when he saw her face he felt everything pause. He was not sure why but seeing Serena with the sunlight radiating against her and the gentle fluttering of her lose strands of hair was drawing his attention to her. He soon realised he was staring and quickly shook his head hoping no one noticed. He was glad no one did as he thought to himself, " _What was that? Why was I staring at Serena's face like that? That was weird"._

The raven haired trainer tried to change the topic and turned to Bonnie, "Serena is right Bonnie. Let's relax for a bit more and gather energy so we can spend the WHOLE day later looking for Pokemon", making sure he emphasised the word 'whole' to convince Bonnie.

This was enough to convince the little lemon haired girl and they all lay on the blanket staring into the clouds in the sky taking in the relaxing atmosphere of the forest. Well… everyone except Serena as she quickly glanced sideways at Clemont briefly as her mind went back to the issue at hand.

30 minutes into their relaxing and casual conversation, Bonnie got onto her feet and said, "I had enough relaxing, the cute Pokemons are not gonna wait for me forever. Can we go now Ash? Please?".

Ash raised himself up so that he was now sitting on the blanket and adjusted his cap before putting on his blue coat. He turned to face Serena and Clemont who were now also sitting up on the blanket and said, "Yeah guys, Bonnie is right. We better start now before all the Pokemon go somewhere else. Could one of you phone me on the Holo Caster when it is time for lunch?".

Seeing that she cannot persuade them to stay longer to win more time, Serena reluctantly smiled and said, "Sure I will call you when lunch is ready, I know how much you love food!".

Ash then smiled in return scratching the back of his head when he heard the honey blonde teen giggle, before giving her a thumbs up. Ash quickly got up seeing Bonnie already making her way towards the forest as he tried to catch up with the skipping girl. Serena continued to watch the two until they were out of sight before slowly turning to face Clemont who seemed to be already in the process of inventing or trying to fix an invention of his. Hoping of maybe winning some extra minutes, Serena hopefully asked him, "Are you sure you don't want to join those two?".

Clemont looked up from his invention and replied, "No, I'd rather stay here and fix this machine. I still don't know what is wrong with it, and it's driving me crazy!".

Serena chuckled at this before supportingly placing a hand on his shoulder and encouraged him by saying, "Don't worry Clemont, I'm sure you will figure it out in no time. Never give up until the end. Oh and excuse me for a while will you, I need to go freshen up, I saw a little stream on the way here.".

Clemont nodded his head to let her know he heard her and with that Serena got up and started to walk away towards the stream hoping some sort of a moment of inspiration would hit her. As she walked along the small path towards the stream, the teen's mind began brainstorming on what exactly to do. She felt frustrated that she had no one to talk to about this right now but she concluded that at the same time this was a good thing too as she did not want to share this problem with anyone else and make them judge her. It was worse enough that she spilled her worries to that PokeMart owner and it was his advice which was giving the honey blonde a new problem.

" _(Sigh) What am I going to do? Am I really going to seduce Clemont so that he will help me? Can… can I even do that? And what and…... how will I do that? What if Luke was wrong and it does not work? Will Clemont judge and hate me? Will he tell Ash? Arrghh this is so complicated",_ sighed the honey blonde almost on the verge of pulling her hair out.

Reaching the stream, the girl sat down and splashed some of the water carefully on her face hoping it would cool her down and relax her. "Ahh that feels good", sighed Serena after washing her face as she looked into the stream and saw her reflection.

She continued to look at her reflection before she began to check herself thoroughly. Despite being a lover of fashion and always wanting to look good, Serena was more importantly modest and knew a person's soul was the most beautiful part of them and not just their physical looks. However even she thought that she was quite pretty having noticed at showcases and whilst travelling the looks some boys would give her which she naturally ignored as the only boy she desired was the raven haired teen. This thought made her thing back to moments where she managed to captivate her crush's attention and immediately the one time near the beginning of their journey when she surprised him in her Fennekin costume came to her mind. She still remembered the way he stared at her which was something she was never going to forget. Her thoughts then turned to Luke and their first encounter as her mind briefly remembered how he shamelessly showed his erection through his pants to her.

It was at this point a lightbulb went off in Serena's mind as she blushed heavily from all the things she just remembered and staring at her reflection she spoke to herself, "I was able to get Ash's attention and convince him to help me that day after wearing my Fennekin costume. D-d-id he really like me wearing that? And Luke and his… erection from just seeing me. Maybe he was right and I can seduce Clemont, but how? My Fennekin costume had no effect on him that day even though I showed a lot of skin. Maybe…. Maybe I need to show more? _(Gahh what am I saying?!)_.".

Serena's face immediately went red at the thought and so splashed some more water on herself but this time with less care. After splashing the water, she shook her head side to side to get rid of the droplets. Once she settled again she realised that even though her idea sounded very inappropriate, it seemed to be the only way for her to convince Clemont to help her with what little time she had left. Remembering what Luke told her about why she should not feel bad or wrong about doing this she decided she would have to go through with this idea no matter what. Having decided on the plan, Serena knew she just needed a way to lead to her plan and as she thought about it, she felt a cold sensation around her shoulder and chest area. The honey blonde looked down at her clothes and gasped when she saw that her top was partially drenched in water. The teen girl groaned in annoyance before realising this might just be the way initiate her plan to seduce Clemont and with that she decided to set off back to the picnic spot as she had been away for a while now.

Once Serena returned she decided that right now was the not the correct moment for her idea and instead glanced at Clemont's clock on their picnic blanket gasping when she saw the time. "Clemont we need to start making lunch. It's almost 1 and Ash and Bonnie might be back soon.".

Hearing her distressed voice and what she said, he looked up from the contraption he was working on having lost track of time since he began work. He turned to Serena to agree with her suggestion and prepare lunch when he was stopped in his track when he noticed her slightly wet top. Blinking in surprise because he knew her well and knew Serena was the sort of girl who hated getting dirty or looking unpresentable and so asked, "Emm, Serena what happened to you? Your top looks like it is wet".

"Oh that! Haha well when I went to the stream and washed my face some of the water splashed onto my top too. I was going to go and get changed but we would run out of time so I will do it later", informed the teen lying towards the end as she needed the wet top to begin her plan.

Clemont accepted her answer and the two quickly went to work on cooking the chicken pasta the group had decided on having today.

* * *

 _1 hour later…._

"And finished!", announced Clemont releasing a deep breath after he placed the dish with the chicken pasta on the centre of the blanket while Serena went to gather the cutlery after having called Ash on his Holo Caster to let him and Bonnie know lunch was ready.

Clemont had time to just wipe a small amount of sweat off his brow as he thought back to how lucky he was that Serena returned in time to remind him to help with the lunch preparation and as he was about to sit down and relax he heard a familiar voice, "Big brother! Serena! You won't believe how many different me and Ash saw in the forest! There were so many and they were all so cute!".

Both the spectacled Gym Leader and the honey blonde turned to the source of the voice seeing a joyful Bonnie skip towards them with Ash and Pikachu right on her trail which brought a smile on their faces too. The group of four sat in a circle on the picnic blanket before Serena volunteered to plate everyone some of the pasta. Ash immediately dug in and after a single mouthful his eyes lit in stars and after swallowing he turned to Serena and Clemont saying, "This tastes amazing you guys! Thank you!".

Clemont smiled at the praise and ate a forkful of the pasta while Serena smiled meekly and blushed playing with a piece of chicken on her plate. Bonnie was also enjoying the meal and ate quickly after feeling very hungry from exploring the forest. Once she emptied her plate she turned to Serena to ask for another helping when she spotted the damp top worn by the Vaniville native and so asked quizzingly, "Hey Serena why is your top wet and why are you still wearing it?".

Serena's head jerked up from her plate as she was not prepared for this question right now and feared she might mess it up and ruin her plan. Seeing that the boys were now looking at her too she decided to tell them why her top was wet and even though Clemont already knew why, Serena hoped he would listen as she planned to begin her plan right now, "Well Bonnie after you and Ash went to explore the forest I was feeling a bit sweaty and hot. I remembered we passed a stream on our way here and so I went back there to wash my face to cool down but accidentally splashed some water on my top too.".

Bonnie nodded in understanding before she repeated the second half of her first question, "But why are you still wearing it?".

Serena knew this was the moment and so took a deep breath in and motivated herself saying, " _Alright I can do this",_ as she looked up at her friends and said, "Well it is such a nice day and I really don't have anything to do right now especially with the Performance season being over for now. So I was thinking of maybe doing another PokeVision video again so I will need to get changed into a costume soon so didn't want to change before lunch and get it dirty. And I was wondering…. If you can…. Clemont could maybe help with the recording?", ending her question by turning to face her lemon haired teen friend.

"I wanna help too… but I already promised the Pokemon we saw that I will come and play with them after lunch. Sorry Serena", sulked Bonnie unhappy about not being able to help her friend.

Serena smiled at the girl before she rubbed her back saying, "That's fine Bonnie. I am only going to make a short video and besides if Clemont can help then we will be fine.".

Clemont looked at his friend in surprise as he did not think she would ask him for his help with PokeVision especially after the last time he tried to help with his video recording contraption which chased Serena around before blowing up. He saw how Serena still looked at him hoping he would help and seeing he was not making much progress with the repair on the invention he was working on before, the gym leader said, "Sure I can help you Serena. And this time I promise to make sure nothing blows up!", before chuckling nervously.

Bonnie shook her head and sighed, "Big brother you better not mess this up too. Serena is trusting you enough to help her again.".

* * *

 _30 minutes later…._

It has been 30 minutes since the gang ate their lunch and with Ash and Bonnie feeling re-energized they two stood up and Ash said, "Guys we are going back into the forest. Hopefully the PokeVision turns out great and we can watch it afterwards!".

Serena smiled happily at her crush and said, "Have fun you two.".

Clemont and Serena watched the pair walk off and once out of sight Serena turned to Clemont and asked, "Thanks again for agreeing to help Clemont. You want to start now?".

The teen smiled back and said, "I am more than happy to help you Serena. Sure we can start now.".

With that both teens also stood up with Serena gulping thinking to herself, " _Here it goes I guess. I hope it really works and I don't freeze or panic halfway through"_.

Clemont searched the nearby space for his bag and after he spotted it near the portable oven he walked over towards it to get his camera. Whilst he unzipped the bag, he could hear Serena shifting and fidgeting as her moments caused the blanket to rustle the grass. Assuming she was preparing for the first scene Clemont quickly grabbed his camera and immediately turned around so that he could begin recording. However as soon as he turned around, his eyes widened and his mouth hung open. He could not in a million years have imagined what he was seeing. From the sheer shock of what he was seeing caused his right hand to drop the camera which landed with a hard thud breaking the lens. The teen's face turned a deep shade of red as he began to visibly shake at what he was seeing - in front of him was one of his best friends with her long red vest on the floor and her light pink dress off her shoulders and scrunched up being held up only at her hips covering from her pelvis to her mid thighs. Most shockingly was that her black top was over her head showing off her white cotton bra, flat slender stomach and still forming curves!

Snapping out of his shock Clemont realized what sort of situation he was in and put Serena in as he turned around to face away from her and apologized, "S-s-sorry Se-Serena! I…. didn't know… know that you were changing. I should have asked, please it was an accident. I know you must be angry with me but please forgive me!".

Serena herself felt her heart racing from the sense of unknown by doing this and from the guilt of showing her body to someone who wasn't Ash as she had always dreamed off. Taking a few deep breaths and remembering Luke's explanation she knew there was no way out of this now and so said with nervous stuttering, "It-it-it's fine. C-C-Clemont it's fine. Y-you are one of my best friends so I trust you. Besides…. _(Okay here. It. Goes)_ I want… I want… you to look", Serena concluded whispering the last part too ashamed to say it out loud but knew she said it loud enough for him to hear at least.

Clemont's head snapped upwards at this but he still refused to turn around and instead began taking deep breaths as he tried to process what he just heard, " _She wants me to look! That can't be right. Why would she want me to?"_.

Seeing no attempts by him to turn around, Serena reluctantly dropped her black top which landed over her red coat on the picnic blanket. With her arms around her bra to cover her developing breasts and visible cleavage she spoke up again with a small portion of confidence saying, "Listen Clemont I need to discuss something with you. It's about something that I can't do alone and need your help".

This confession caught Clemont equally by surprise and hearing the distress in her voice he turned around again. But this time instead of being embarrassed or scared of her reaction, he felt like he was in trance. He had never seen a girl without clothing before and given his age, his mind and body began reacting and could not help but stare at his friend's semi exposed body. He was enraptured at seeing her parts of her perfect porcelain white skin that he had only seen once before when she wore her bikini but he never gave it much thought at the time. What caught his eyes the most was her chest as he could not help but catch glimpses of her bra and what they were covering. Clemont had to admit, " _WOW. I mean I have always found Serena attractive ever since we first met in the Santalune Gym but never before have I thought of her in a romantic or sexual way"_ before he began thinking about how as they began travelling together their bond became stronger and very soon they were the best of friends.

However seeing her like this, brought a different type of reaction out of him, one not by conscious choice but instead by his hormones and manly desires. His eyes became fixed at her body and for somewhat reason he felt weak and ready to listen to whatever Serena wanted to say or have him do. Serena curiously looked up timidly hearing no sound from Clemont and was surprised at what she saw. Her friend had a glassy look in his eyes and appeared as if he was frozen or in some sort of a trance. " _This is what Luke must have meant by seducing Clemont to help me and him not being able to resist me"_.

Despite feeling empowered by the reaction of Clemont, she did not want to seem like she controlled him and so immediately wanted to talk about the issue that has been bothering her for so long, "Listen Clemont, we both have lived here in Kalos our whole life, and I am sure that you are also aware of this region's ancient tradition right?".

Clemont still transfixed at the sight in front him could only nod slowly. Seeing that as a sign of confirmation Serena continued, "Okay good, so I don't have to explain it all to you, but we both know a person who does need to be told about this. So I was wondering if, maybe you know, you would help me get the idea of this tradition into his head. Will you help me tell him Clemont?".

Clemont initially lifted his head up as if to nod in agreement when he suddenly stopped having heard the request and with panic replied, "What! Why… how…. why should I? The tradition states it is only for people of the opposite gender, so since he is a boy shouldn't you tell him and not me. Besides you know how I am with dealing about topics like this.".

Serena frowned and mentally cursed herself saying " _Maybe this wasn't enough. Do I have to show more? But can I do that? I already feel so ashamed and guilty at doing this…. It feels like I'm betraying my love for Ash by showing Clemont so much of myself… But I really need his help or otherwise I might not have Ash as my first if we can't sort this out before he leaves"_.

With a pleading look and moving her hands away from across her chest revealing her bra completely, the honey blonde nervously with some visible shaking placed her hands on her light pink dress and spoke up, "Please Clemont, I would tell him if he wasn't so dense. I really really really want to do the tradition with Ash first but if I even was to tell him alone, then I would have to spell it out to him and still hope he gets the message. I can't do that all by myself. Come on for me please Clemont, if you agree I will give you a treat.".

Clemont tried to resist Serena's allure and not be part of this but at the mention of a treat, she got his full attention as well as that of another part of his body which was also noticed by the girl. The Lumiose Gym Leader fidgeted in place to try and hide his erection whilst asking curiously, "What do you mean Serena? You want Ash to do it with you first? Why?".

Despite the already shameful situation she was in, her blush intensified at this question and seeing his erection. Taking in a breath she said, "Ahh that is… well…. Well…. _(I think it would be better if he knows now)_ it's because I-I… I am in l-lo-love with h-him!".

Clemont's eyes widened at this, "What?! You love Ash? Since when?... But I suppose now it that makes sense I suppose… but then why are you…. doing 'this'?".

"Well this problem of the tradition has been bothering me for a while and after some thought I guess I thought this would be the best way to convince you to help me. Please Clemont I really need you to help me!", said Serena as she leaned forward making her breasts bounce unintentionally which was something Clemont saw.

His erection became harder at the sight of her bouncing breasts and he shook his head before saying, "I am sorry Serena but I really don't know how much I can help you. I mean as your's and Ash's friend it is my duty to help you two where I can. Plus you are right he is very dense and this would take two people to achieve. But I still am not sure, I mean how are two guys supposed to talk about this yet bring up this topic? I don't know how much I can help".

"I know this must be uncomfortable fo you but please, please, I really do need your help. I am sure you can think of something to begin the conversation. I will help you of course with it but need to be able to count on you to make him aware of the ancient tradition", pleaded Serena.

Seeing how unsure Clemont still appeared to be she saw no other option and knew she had to do it. Keeping her eyes on Clemont, Serena began to push down her light pink dress until it began to slide down her hips. The honey blonde bit her lips as her heart began to beat even faster with the light breeze giving her goosebumps on her behind, back, neck and thighs. It took a few more seconds before Serena let go off her dress and felt it slide down onto the blanket, leaving her in only her black stockings, brown boots, pink-red fedora and white cotton bra and panties.

If Clemont had been mesmerized by her feminine body before, he was now in her total control as his eyes wandered up and down her body starting with her breasts all the way down to her long, slender and shapely legs, with a certain region of his own body fighting against the material of his jumpsuit. He audibly gulped and looked into Serena's eyes who immediately after seeing his eyes on her, looked at her brown boots out of awkwardness and embarrassment. Seeing his friend like this was too much for Clemont and he could no longer control the battle his body (which was admiring Serena's way of seducing him) was having over his mind which tried unsuccessfully to convince him he won't be able to inform Ash about the tradition. Quickly looking over her body again as he knew he had to let her know of his decision so that she could get dressed again and stop her from feeling awkward and possibly guilty, he replied, "Okay Serena. You can count me in, I will help you to try and let Ash know about the tradition and what it means.".

Serena's embarrassed face morphed into one of happiness as she could not believe this worked as she happily said, "Thank you, thank you Clemont. You don't know how glad and relieved I am to hear this".

The honey blonde wanted to give him a hug but since she was barely clothed she stopped herself and immediately bent down to pick up her top and roll the dress back up so that she could get appropriately dressed again before Ash and Bonnie arrived. But what she did not know was by bending down to pick her dress up she had unintentionally shown her cleavage and the top part of her breasts to Clemont who released a silent moan from feeling his cock jerk and rub against his underwear and felt a small damp spot forming which he knew was his precum.

Once she was dressed, Clemont snapped out of his daze and looked down at the broken camera and apologetically said, "I'm sorry Serena. It seems like I broke my camera so we can't record your PokeVision video. I am so sorry".

The girl tossed her hair back and tentatively fixed her priced blue ribbon to the centre of her outfit before she turned to Clemont. However as soon as they pair made eye contact, they both looked away in embarrassment of what just happened between them. With her eyes still fixed on the grass she said to herself, " _I just used it as an excuse to undress in front of you Clemont without you judging me"._ Not wanting to reveal the entire truth to him, she simply replied coyly, "That's alright honestly I didn't even want to make one. It wasn't your fault you dropped it, I mean I did catch you by surprise. So I suppose it is my fault too that the camera is broken and we can't make one now".

Clemont cocked his head to the side and had a puzzled expression on his face as he thought to himself, " _But then why did she ask to record a PokeVision if she didn't actually want to make one? Strange."_.

He wanted to ask her but chose not too as he did not want to make this situation any more uncomfortable for the two.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful after Ash and Bonnie returned as the gang spent a few more hours at the picnic site. Bonnie was livid with Clemont when she found out that Serena was unable to make a PokeVision when she asked and screamed in anger, "BIG BROTHER! How could you!? Serena trusted you EVEN after the last time and what did you do? You broke your camera".

Clemont was shaking in nervousness because he had failed to think of a suitable excuse for why they did not make a PokeVision video as he knew Bonnie would ask when she returned but he was too busy still thinking back to Serena's body. Seeing him struggling to answer her, Serena jumped in and lied, "Bonnie it is partly my fault too. I was walking over and… tripped and bumped into poor Clemont who dropped it. It wasn't his fault."

The inventor turned to his friend and mouthed a 'Thank you' discreetly to which she smiled in response. Clemont sighed in relief but Bonnie caught his attention again saying, "Honestly Clemont. If Serena and I can't trust you with an easy task like this, how will any girl trust you to be her husband? You are lucky Serena is so nice and forgiving. But I am still mad at you.".

The lemon haired teen could only blush at hearing what Bonnie said about a future wife and then saying how nice Serena is given what and how much he saw of her earlier in the afternoon. Shaking the thought, he chose to ignore Bonnie so that the conversation can end as he saw Ash and Serena struggling to calm down his little sister.

It took 20 minutes and Ash promising to help her find more cute Pokemons tomorrow before Bonnie relaxed and calmed down. Following this the group chose to sit and relax together for a while before heading off to the nearest town to stay in for the night with Ash (as always) leading the way with Serena slightly behind him following and Bonnie trying to make sure Clemont wasn't too far behind. It was driving Bonnie mad again at how slow her brother was walking today and he seemed to be either daydreaming a lot or in deep thought, but Bonnie didn't care what it was, she just wanted to get to the Pokemon centre and sleep.

The group after walking for another hour or so arrived at a Pokemon Centre and managed to book a room for 4 as they gladly and tiredly made their way towards their room. Once in everyone took turns to get changed in the bathroom before getting into their beds as they joined in synchrony wishing each other a good night's sleep.

* * *

"Psst. Psst. Wake up Clemont. Come on", a voice whispered closely into the left ear of the inventor.

Clemont stirred in his sleep as he shuffled away from the voice that was trying to interrupt his sleep. He soon felt a hand softly grasp his left shoulder before gently shaking it to snap him out of his slumber. This method worked too because after a few shakes Clemont's eyes fluttered before slowly opening to see who and why he was being woken up at the middle of the night. Once his eyes were open he could tell the room was still mostly pitch black which told him it was still late at night or very early in the morning before dawn. Despite the darkness of the room, he was quickly able to identify the person who was trying to wake him up and it surprised him because he was certain she would be the very last person wanting to interact with him after all that has happened earlier in the day - it was none other than Serena who was crouched down at the level of his bed!

Surprised and shocked by this the Lumiose Gym Leader began to sweat slightly as his eyes focussed on his friend who simply and casually smiled at him. Not sure what she wanted from him at this late hour he was about to ask when the honey blonde reached forward and placed her right pointer finger against his lips to silence him. His eyes looked down at the finger against his mouth before they refocused on the owner of the finger curious to find out what she wanted. It appeared she read his mind as she smiled more brightly before turning her head to the side and with her left pointer finger pointed towards the door of the room. With the finger still pressed against his lips to stop him from talking, Clemont was only able to give a confused expression on his face in return. He tried to think about why she is pointing towards the door when he thought, " _Maybe she wants to talk. But about what especially this late at night? No… could it be… about what happened… earlier?"_.

He was broken from his thoughts when Serena rose from her crouched position before removing her finger from his lips and motioned him to follow her. Seeing he had no other choice, he sighed and pushed away his duvet and got up too making his way to the now partially opened bedroom door the gang occupied. Once outside, Serena led the way towards the main lobby at which point Clemont began searching for a good place to sit and talk and he also noticed Nurse Joy's front desk was empty guessing she was caring for some of the sick or injured Pokemon right now. However his attention was reaverted when he noticed Serena pass through the lobby and make her way towards the Pokemon Centre exit.

"Hey Serena where are you going? I thought you woke me up to talk about something", asked Clemont blushing slightly towards the end as he thought back to what that 'something' really meant.

Serena did not stop walking and instead turned her head to face her friend who was behind her and with a mischievous smile answered, "I don't want to talk. I want to show you something really good… Clemmy".

"C-C-Cle-Clemmy?!", uttered Clemont bewildered stopping in his tracks, being certain she had never called him like that before and was now confused as to why she did.

Seeing his shocked face, Serena giggled softly before turning to face the Pokemon Centre exit she was fast approaching before she stepped outside.

Clemont shook his head after watching her pass through and began walking again to catch up with her. Once he was outside too Serena scanned the area before pointing to an area away from the street lamps saying, "Okay that will do nicely. Come on!", picking up her pace as she headed over to the said location.

Clemont followed and once in the area he turned towards Serena to ask what this was all about when he saw her suddenly fall to her knees. He looked down and wanted to make sure she was alright and was not hurt, but when he saw her look up at him with the same mischievous smile plastered on her face, he was stopped in his tracks. He was not sure if it was his tiredness or the clear sky reflecting the moon and the stars but Clemont could have sworn he saw Serena's eyes twinkle but that thought soon melted away when he felt a pair of hands on his pyjama shorts. He shuddered at the touch and looked down to see Serena still looking up at him but was now also licking her lips as her eyes shifted towards the centre of his pyjama shorts. He was unsure about what Serena was doing and worriedly knew he was going to find out soon when he felt her hands travel up towards the elastic waistband.

"You know Clemmy I have not been able to stop thinking about what happened earlier. I was embarrassed at first but then later… I felt weird and curious about something. I wasn't sure what that was and I could not sleep and after searching on my tablet device I found out what it was", Serena said in a somewhat hungry sounding tone.

Clemont was visibly shaking and had mixed emotions - one hand he was curious about what Serena found on her tablet device but on the other hand with her hands so close to his genitals he was nervous of doing something that could offend her or be embarrassing. But the inner scientist in him wanted to find out what she now knew and so asked, "What is it Serena? What did you find out on your tablet device?".

Keeping her eyes on the centre of his pyjama shorts she could see the outline of what she wanted and at the same time as pulling hard on his shorts she said, "This".

In a flash Clemont's shorts were down resting against the floor and his ankles as he felt the cool night breeze pass through his exposed private area. He gasped in shock and tried to move his hands to cover his penis when Serena spoke up, "No! Don't do that. I want to look at it, you see this is what I found on the tablet. This is what I need right now." as her eyes honed in on his penis.

"So this is what it looks like, a boy's penis", spoke Serena after inspecting the penis of her close friend. She found it strange looking but felt somewhat drawn to it, wanting to hold it, play with it and even putting it in her mouth.

The combination of having Serena looking at his exposed penis and the cool breeze, it reacted and began to grow in size as it harden to form an erection.

The honey blonde who was still on her knees watched in amazement as her eyes widened saying, "WOW it is getting bigger! I wonder…..", with Serena pausing to think back to something she overheard backstage at a Showcase, "I heard a few girls saying that if I put it in my mouth and move my mouth it will make us both feel good. Want to try Clemmy?", ending her question with a wink.

"N-no, no we sh-shouldn't. Th-this is wrong. We are just friends and besides you love Ash right?", said Clemont out of desperation feeling unsure about this situation.

"Of course I love Ash, but this is different. I only want to play with it, that's not that bad right?" asked Serena with a innocent tone as she ran a finger across the length of the top of his penis noting how warm it felt.

"S-Serena!", moaned Clemont from having her touch his cock feeling it twitch and jerk under her touch.

Serena could not hold back anymore and seeing how his penis seemed to react to her touch, she tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear and leaned in towards his cock. It did not take long until she felt something hard yet soft and warm inside her mouth. The honey blonde savored the taste swivelling her tongue around the member wanting to taste and explore every inch of this foreign object in her. She had to admit that while it did not taste much of anything, it still felt really good to have this penis inside her mouth for some reason.

Clemont had to agree as he felt really good at having his friend's warm, moist mouth around his shaft with her pink lips sealing it off. He had never felt so good before and soon any worries and negative feelings were overpowered by his hormones as his mind became animalistic eager to see what Serena was planning on doing next. He did not have to wait long as he felt the girl move her head back and forth allowing her mouth and tongue to run along the length of his penis making it jerk more and pulsate.

The silence of the area they were in was soon filled with that of the moans and groans of the two teens in the middle of their immoral and inappropriate act. Serena continued to bob her head for around 5 minutes after which Clemont spoke up, "Serena, Serena I am about to cum!".

"Clemmy please release it on my face. The article I read on my tablet said it would feel good for me to have your warm cum on my face. Please", requested Serena as she pulled away with an audible 'POP' and sat awaiting his load.

Clemont complied and grabbed his cock as he held it over the face of his friend and before soon multiple strings of his sticky, white cum shot out plastering over the face of Serena who sighed and smiled from the sensation of the warm cum on her face on this cool night. Soon her curiosity took over as she began to play with the cum on her face and even tried some to see what it would taste of.

In the meantime, as soon as he had finished ejaculating, Clemont leaned more against the tree his back was on and sank down to sit as he tried to recover from the pleasure he just felt. Serena saw him sit down and licked her lips to collect the few small amount of cum that was on it before she crawled over to Clemont. Before he could even notice her approach, she jumped on him and knocked him over to the side with her straddling him. Serena smiled at her friend and said, "We aren't finished just yet. I'm sorry Clemmy but I can't wait any longer", and with that she reached back and gently grabbed hold of his cock before shifting it and aligning it with her slit. Biting her lips Serena lowered herself more downwards and soon the pair could feel their genitals rubbing against one another as the teen knew what was about to happen.

"Se-Serena!", screamed Clemont in disbelief at what was about to happen.

* * *

Clemont's eyelids snapped open immediately as he sat up. The boy was panting rapidly and could feel sweat trickle down his forehead and sides of his face. Clemont continued to take deep breaths before the realisation that he was still in his Pokemon Centre bed hit him. Astonished, he tilted his head around the room and found his two fellow friends and his sister still in bed sound asleep.

His eyes rested on the sleeping figure of Serena and could make out in the dark with the help of the moonlight that she was fast asleep and had a pleasant smile on her face. Clemont wiped some of the sweat off his face as he sighed in relief thinking, " _It was all a dream and nothing else."_.

As he continued to sit up on his bed Clemont knew it was his fault he had this kind of dream as he relived the moment of the 'incident' at the picnic from earlier in the day before going to sleep. Deciding he could go back to sleep now he noticed something against the duvet that was over him. Clemont knew straight away what it was as it just appeared in his dream. He reached forward and stuck his hand under the duvet as he touched his erection and immediately could feel something wet and sticky in certain parts of his pyjama shorts.

Knowing he could not fall asleep with his cock remaining so erect, he thought back towards the dream and that by Serena playing with it, she made him cum which helped bring down the erection. Since asking Serena for help was out of the question, he knew he would have to play with it himself and so quietly got out of bed and moved into the ensuite bathroom. Once inside, he sat on the toilet seat and trying to think of something to arouse him his mind returned to the very same incident from earlier in the day which appeared to have done the trick.

* * *

 **That's is it for now guys. I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter especially the stripping part and Clemont's fantasy/dream. Please favorite, follow and review the chapter and story.**


	4. Dinner Fantasy

**Hello again my readers. Yes I have managed to work on a chapter for this fic too. Although this is more of a filler chapter I still hope it will be an enjoyable read for you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other characters to do with the show or the company at all!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Dinner Fantasy

"You really think so Ash?!" asked Bonnie excitedly as she looked up at the raven haired teen walking besides her.

Ash smiled and nodded his head saying, "Of course Bonnie! You will make a great trainer one day and catch and befriend many Pokemons, I am sure of that."

Smiling to herself the little girl jumped in joy and hugged him at hearing her friend say this especially as he is an experienced trainer and has travelled across many regions. Ash smiled before he returned the hug. They quickly pulled apart with the raven haired teen turning his attention to the route they were on as he continued walking.

It was the following morning and the gang of four were back on the road on their tour of Kalos. A head of the group was the raven haired teen with his trusty Pikachu perched on his shoulder accompanied by Bonnie who began asking him many questions about being a trainer since they left the Pokemon Centre. Behind them a couple of meters was the Kalosian honey blonde who observed the interaction between Ash and Bonnie bringing a smile to her lips. The more she thought about the interaction she eventually said to herself, " _What a good father Ash would make one day"._

This caused the honey blonde to stop in her tracks as her face began to burn up at the realization of what she had just thought of. She could not help but quickly imagine an older version of herself with Ash walking on a road with a little girl or boy holding each of their hands as all three were smiling. Though this was the kind of daydreams and thoughts she has had often of herself and the Kanto native, her smile and happy aura soon darkened as guilt and worry slowly crept up into her mind interrupting her idealistic daydream. Her thoughts immediately turned to the events of yesterday of her being undressed in front of Clemont in an attempt to seduce him so that he would help her. Though her plan worked, she could not help but feel guilty at the idea of having almost shown her entire body to someone other than Ash, the boy she had been in love with since her childhood - to her it felt as if she had betrayed him. But at the same time, she also knew she had to do it because of the circumstances and the short time left before they all had to carry out the tradition. Other than the guilt towards Ash, she felt guilt and shame towards her lemon haired Gym leader who was one of her best friends, having had to resort to such a move to persuade him. " _After yesterday what does Clemont think of me? Does he think I am a pervert or someone who likes to show her body to others? W-wi-will he still be my friend or have a I ruined our friendship?"_ she briefly wondered.

Glancing back slyly she saw Clemont quite a distance behind her as he struggled to keep up. Usually in this situation she would often slow her own walk down so that she could walk besides her lemon haired friend and strike up a conversation as she enjoyed talking about various topics with him. However with what happened yesterday Serena decided she did not want to make it more awkward between them and leaving some space would be good for both. Instead she convinced herself to keep her mind distracted by browsing on her tablet device which she promptly took out of her bag.

Clemont's mind too drifted back to the events of yesterday as he vividly remembers Serena standing in front of him in only her underwear. However his thoughts were too soon clouded in guilt as he thought back to his shameless act of masturbating whilst thinking and fantasizing about her last night. He was sure that if Serena ever found out she would never forgive him and the idea of losing her as one of his best friends terrified the young inventor. As his thoughts were preoccupied with this, he did not pay attention to where he was walking and soon felt his left foot strike a small rock causing him to lose balance and fall with a loud thud. His travel companion and sister heard this and turned around to see their lemon haired friend lying face first on the path they were walking on. Serena glanced back at Ash and Bonnie and realised as she was the closest to Clemont she would have to be the one to check on him. Swallowing her mouth she walked over to him having only convinced herself that giving distance between them was the best idea only a short while ago.

The honey blonde reached where her friend was still on the ground and placing her hands on her thighs, she bends down and asked, "Are you alright Clemont?".

Hearing her voice Clemont looks up and once they made eye contact, he had a small blush which was not noticeable to the Kalosian girl as he responded, "Yes I am. I guess I did not see that rock and tripped".

Nodding in understanding and glad that her friend was not hurt Serena decided to help him to his feet and so extended a hand out to offer it to him. Clemont stared at her hand for a brief second before he accepted it as he got back to his feet. As he got back up and before he released her hand he noted to himself, " _WOW Serena's hand is really soft"_ , but shook his head immediately as he did not want to think about something like that right now. He turned to Serena and said, "Thank you Serena".

The Kalosian teen responded with her trademark smile before she turned around to continue walking. Clemont followed her lead but could not help watch her and think back to yesterday, in particular when he stared at her skirt and thought back to her round ass which was partially covered due to her panties.

* * *

 _Time skip: Evening….._

The rest of the walk was uneventful and once Serena saw night approaching she checked their location on her tablet device. Satisfied that the group had made enough progress and were still on track with their tour idea she suggested they should stop and look for a campsite for the evening. While the tents were being pitched, Clemont finished making the group's dinner as they gathered around the foldable table to eat. As the group were enjoying their dinner, Serena couldn't help but sneak glances at her crush who was sat opposite her. Although this has become a habit for her, it was slightly different today as her mind was conflicted because of yesterday's events and this distraction caused her to accidentally drop her spoon which landed on the floor.

"Sorry. I am gonna have to go wash this.", apologised Serena as she got up and bent down to pick it up the now dirty spoon and was about to head off to the stream.

"Wait Serena. I am done with my dinner so you can use my spoon if you want", offered Ash suddenly.

Serena's eyes widened as she blushed though it was not noticeable in the dark as she screamed in her head, " _HIS spoon. Ash wants me to use his spoon! Would that be like us kissing in a way?"_.

Seeing her wide eyes Ash decided to clarify himself and said "I mean the stream is quite and by the time you go to wash it and come back your dinner would be cold. Besides it is really dark and we usually go as a group to wash our plates and things".

Agreeing with his reasoning Serena decided it made sense and she did not want to return to a cold dinner because of a spoon. The honey blonde decided to take Ash's suggestion and so sat down again and accepted his spoon that he offered to her. Using the spoon to pick up some food she brought it to her mouth as her hand began to tremble a bit as she thought to herself " _If Ash used it then it was in his mouth which means if I put it in my mouth it would be like his mouth and mine touching - like a kiss! Right?"_.

" _Of course not Serena! Get a grip of yourself. You are simply using a spoon that he used before. It doesn't count as a kiss"_ another voice in her head argued back.

Ash saw her not eating and asked, "Something wrong Serena? Eat before your food gets cold".

The honey blonde teen snapped her head up at this and blushed in embarrassment before she said, "Right" and began to resume eating her dinner.

A couple of hours have passed and with the group having returned with their washed plates and utensils they cleared their campsite before turning in for the night. Whilst the boys immediately fell asleep in their tent, the situation was not the same in the girl's one. Serena lay on her sleeping bag as she thought back to dinner making her blush as she was still trying to convince her helpless romantic self about the 'almost kiss but technically not a kiss' scenario with Ash's spoon. Her mind soon drifted to her usual fantasy of herself and Ash kissing and confessing their love for one another. As usual with whenever she has one of these fantasies, the teen began to feel a now familiar warm sensation in her groin area. This caused the girl to sigh out of frustration, " _I have not been able to relieve myself in the last few weeks ever since the Team Flare incidence and then my stress over the Tradition. Besides when we camp Bonnie and I sleep so close together that I worry I might wake her up while in the middle of it. I can't hold back much longer!"_.

The honey blonde went on to curse the day she had discovered the pleasure of masturbation after her curious, hormone driven mind made her want to explore her body whilst showering at a Pokemon Centre. Ever since then she would masturbate when she had a fantasy over Ash and not having been able to recently was beginning to frustrate her.

Sighing once again, the honey blonde knew she had to relieve herself tonight and so carefully turned until she could see Bonnie in her sleeping bag and wondered, " _Should I sneak out like I have done a few times when we camp? But then again on a day like today when we travel a lot Bonnie usually falls into a deep sleep and hard to wake up. I could do it here"_.

Seeing that Bonnie was not stirring in her sleep and seeing the regular rising and falling of her chest suggested to Serena Bonnie was fast asleep. Not wanting to miss this opportunity, the honey blonde slid her shorts off and panties as her mind thought back to dinner before morphing into one of her usual fantasies...

* * *

 _ **Start of fantasy**_

"Ash this is beautiful", commented Serena as she stared at the lush green field she was in with Ash.

Ash smiled saying, "I am glad you like it Serena. Are you comfortable like this?".

The girl could only blush and lean her head against his chest as she was sat in his lap and said, "Of course Ashy. Sitting on your lap is comfy… and…. my favorite spot too".

She heard the boy laugh quietly before he reached up towards her face with a cookie as he began to feed her. Serena sighed in happiness believing nothing could make this moment better however she was proved wrong when Ash suddenly started kissing her cheeks and neck.

"Mmm… Ashy… I love it when you kiss me like this", mumbled Serena as she leaned closer into the boy.

"I am glad you like this Serena. I would do anything for you", as he continued to kiss her passionately.

Wanting more she lifted her head off his chest and grabbed his face as she smashed her lips into his as the pair of teen began to kiss feverishly and with passion. However their innocent kissing soon became more daring as Ash ran a hand on her thigh before making its way to her private area. Serena blushes and pulls back from his lips and looked at him with a stunned expression as she did not expect him to do in a public area. Regaining her composure the honey blonde whispered, "You can't do that here Ash! We are in a public space, anyone could see us! What's worth imagine if Clemont and Bonnie caught us?".

"Relax Serena, no one is here. See for yourself, it's only us here. And Clemont and Bonnie are at the Pokemon Centre talking with Meyer so they are occupied and won't come here" reasoned Ash as he kissed her neck once again whilst his finger still traced over her panty covered clit. Looking frantically around and seeing that they were all alone, Serena's lust took over and she shifted on his lap until she was able to spread her legs for him.

Ash wasted no time and pushed aside her panties and inserted two fingers inside her causing her to moan instantly. The Kalosian teen gripped the boy's shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder as he began to pump his two fingers in and out of her at a fast pace.

"Aah! Aah! Aah, Ashy th-this…. feels sooo good" praised Serena making Ash only pump faster and deeper.

Serena's eyes shot wide open by this and proclaimed, "No! No Ash don't do that! I won't be able to hold back for much longer!"

Ash refused to slow down and kissed her cheek as he whispered, "It's fine Serena. Release your fluids, I want to taste them. Do it for me please".

The honey blonde tried her hardest to last as long as she can manage not wanting this to be over with too soon but a few seconds after her body gave up as she shouted, "AAAAHHH!".

 _ **End of fantasy**_

* * *

"AAAAHHH!" moaned Serena whilst she placed her pillow over her face to quieten her moan so that it would not wake up Bonnie, or worse one of the boys.

Once her orgasm died down which set off at the same time as her orgasm in her fantasy, Serena removed the pillow off her face and returned it to its original place and rested the back of her head on it again. She lay on the sleeping bag panting as she raised her right hand and could see it being covered in her cum as she released a satisfied moan having finally released her pent up sexual energy. Keeping her eyes on her now sticky fingers, her curiosity took over once more as she thought about what it might taste of and so placed her pointer finger in her mouth and licked her own cum. She was surprised that it had a somewhat sweet taste to it and so began to lick her fingers clean. At the same time her mind drifted once again to the events of yesterday of stripping for Clemont and showing her body to him. She remembered his face when he saw her in just her underwear and remembered his erection which set her off again as she came again. This surprised and shocked her as she usually only fantasised about Ash although she had once fantasised about Clemont before, on the night he escaped Princess Allie's castle in only his underwear which made her mind curious about the male body. The only other time being the night before her Showcase Master Class as she thought back on her journey and all the people she had met, and when his face came to mind she subconsciously began to masturbate and even came. But she dismissed it, blaming it on her nervousness and that her mind was just trying to relieve her stress and the timing was just a coincidence as she thought about him and nothing more.

Similarly Serena thought, " _I only fantasized about Clemont again tonight just because of my pent up sexual energy. Yeah… that has got to be it. Gosh I am feeling sleepy now"_.

Satisfied with her reasoning she chose to lick her hands off her cum before putting on her panties and shorts as she drifted off to sleep too.

* * *

 **That is all for this chapter. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and who do you think is the other person Serena once** **fantasized** **about?**

 **The next chapter will be another plot chapter with Clemont explaining the Tradition to a certain dense raven haired trainer. Until then bye guys!**


	5. Clemont Reveals the Tradition

**I am back with the latest update in this rewritten version. There is not much difference to the original work but I do hope you still enjoy the chapter.** **Sorry that I have been away for so long and that there are no lemons in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other characters to do with the show or the company at all.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Clemont Reveals the Tradition

Following an uneventful breakfast the gang set off once again on their journey and decided to explore the surrounding fields seeing as it was a nice sunny day and there was also the chance that the gang could come across some Pokemons they missed out on when they first crossed these fields. The gang was led by the raven haired teen with his loyal companion perched on his right shoulder, followed closely by the honey blonde teen who was engaged in a conversation with an excited Bonnie who was jumping up and down and throwing her arms around as she attempted to act out something quite dramatic causing Serena to giggle softly. At the rear of the gang was the spectacled lemon haired teen as usual slowly trudging his legs to make sure he didn't lose his friends. His mind was in deep thoughts and unlike usually it was not about a new invention and instead it was about the task he promised Serena he would do - speak to Ash about the Kalos tradition as his eyes kept shifting between the raven haired teen and the honey blonde girl in front of him. He didn't know what to think or do as his mind tried to form a plan but couldn't . His thoughts kept wandering back and forth between two important things - first, having to talk to Ash about sex and see what he knows and talk about the ancient Kalos tradition and secondly he still couldn't forget what happened the other day with Serena and how she stripped for him in order to get him to agree to help her, giving him a look at her body that no other male has seen yet.

The gang spent the whole day exploring, coming across various Pokemons and beautiful sights of nature. Serena made sure to be always around Ash throughout the day hoping that they could share a moment or two together. However nature didn't have the same idea as nothing too eventful or significant occurred to which she could think back to when she was older and tell her grandchildren about her and their 'grandpa'. This thought made Serena go instantly red as she couldn't believe she had once again daydreamed about getting married to Ash and having kids and grandchildren. These fantasies have been occurring more regularly lately and it made Serena's head feel so light and her heart warm and comforting.

* * *

It was fast approaching night and Ash declared that he wanted to squeeze in one last training session before dinner and so set off to an area of the field away from their campsite so that nothing got destroyed or damaged during training. Bonnie chose to sit around the fire to brush and play with Serena's and Clemont's Pokemons. Over by the small portable cooker were Clemont and Serena preparing dinner for the group as Clemont got to work on the stew whilst Serena measured out the ingredients for the dessert she was about to make. Both could not deny the sense of awkwardness between them and the silence did not help at all. Serena took a deep breath and seeing as they were alone right now and that Bonnie was not at a distance where she could overhear any conversation, Serena turned to face Clemont who was to her left and said "Clemont, you know what you need to do tonight right?"

Clemont turned to face Serena but refused to make contact with her deep blue eyes and instead looked out to the woods saying "100%. Don't worry about me, I'll give it my best."

Serena frowned at his reluctance to look at her but she understood why and she herself still felt embarrassed and guilty about her act. She tried her best to push that thought aside and formed a small smile at her friend and replied "That's great to hear. Also don't worry about Bonnie, I'll make sure she goes straight to sleep once we get back into our tents to make sure she doesn't hear any bits of your conversation with Ash. Promise" slowly turning red and looking back at her bowl once she said the last bit.

Soon after, Ash returned from training just in time as Clemont and Serena finished making dinner and the gang sat together to enjoy the meal. Conversations around the table were quite minimal seeing as nothing interesting or exciting had occurred. Once dinner was done and all the plates, dishes and utensils were cleaned up and packed away, the gang retreated to the two tents they had set up.

* * *

In the tent shared between Ash and Clemont they both had their backs to one another as they quickly changed into their pyjamas before lying down on their sleeping bags. Clemont was extra nervous tonight as he was shaking a bit and kept fiddling with his fingers. Ash turned to face Clemont and began to say "Goodnig-. What's wrong Clemont, you cold?"

Clemont quickly turned his head to face Ash and in a panicked voice quickly mumbled out "What would make you think that! I'm completely fine."

Ash raised an eyebrow and glared at his friend and pressed "You sure? Anything wrong or on your mind?"

Clemont realised this was the best opening he would get and took a deep breath in and said "Well actually there is something I wanted to discuss with you Ash. It's really personal is that OK?"

Ash smiled at Clemont now knowing that there was something wrong and would be willing to do anything to help him and truthfully said "Sure it's OK with me. Better out in the open with a friend that inside you forever."

Clemont's brain was scrambled as it tried to figure out how to begin and after gulping he said "Well you see Ash we have been travelling for a while and have come across lots of people and made many friends right. Well you see -"

Ash was starting to get worried hearing Clemont mumble randomly and looking so worried so he pressed him on and said "Come on Clemont, you can tell me anything."

Clemont turned to face Ash and replied "Right. Okay the thing is we have met a lot of girls, and I was wondering if you thought any of them were 'keepers'"

Ash's eyes widened and he chuckled a bit before he said "Well Clemont isn't that something you should be asking Bonnie? In fact I would expect this kind of question from her not you!"

Clemont sweatdropped at this and chuckled nervously before he said "Well. I am being serious Ash. I am starting to think about relationships and thought I could maybe talk to you about it."

Ash was getting nervous, not particularly liking this topic of discussion and scratched the back of his head and admitted "Well, Clemont you know I am not exactly the best person to ask about stuff like this."

Clemont knew Ash would say something like this and so said "Well you don't have to be an expert to know if any of the girls we met are good looking right?. So what is your opinion on that question?"

Ash went silent at this and pondered for a bit whilst humming and after what felt like hours to Clemont, Ash turned to face him and said "Yeah sure we have met some good looking girls. But none of them are as beautiful as -" Ash quickly covered his mouth with his hands before he could accidentally reveal his biggest secret.

This caused Clemont to raise an eyebrow as he had never seen Ash act like this before and hoping for the best he asked "What was that Ash? Who are they not as beautiful as?"

Ash turned his head away from Clemont out of embarrassment and pretended as if he hadn't heard the question. Clemont knew Ash must be embarrassed but he had to know who he thought was the most beautiful girl they had met since he would have to tell Serena so she can decide if she wants to make her move on him or not. Clemont whispered "Ash, like you said to me, you can tell me anything since it's better out than in. I won't tell anyone, promise."

Ash slowly turned his head back to Clemont and was still thinking to himself about whether to reveal his secret or not especially as it only became a secret a short while ago. After a few more minutes of thinking Ash decided it would be better to open up and tell him since he knew the girl well and might be able to help him. Ash took a deep breath and said "What I was going to say was we have met many good looking girls on our travels but to me… S...Ser-rena is the m-m-ost beautiful one. OK, there I said it!"

Clemont's eyes widened at this and his mouth wide open as he tried to process what he had just heard - so it seems both of his friends were in love with each other but too afraid or embarrassed to admit it to each other. Clemont sighed in relief as he realised that this revelation would make his job much more easier, and this news would also make Serena very happy. But the thoughts of happiness soon turned into apprehension and worry for him as he realised talking about the tradition would be more complicated! Now that Ash told him his secret Clemont did not know how he was still going to tell Ash about Serena and him needing to have sex, and could not imagine how Ash would react if he ever found out Serena had stripped for him so that he would have this conversation with him.

Gulping silently, Clemont thought to himself " _No snap out of it Clemont! I can't back out now and besides I'll have to tell him at some point so better now than later especially now that he told me about his feelings for Serena"._

Recomposing, he then turned his attention to Ash and said "Well, that's nothing to me embarrassed about, but how comes you haven't told her yet?"

Ash looked at Clemont and said "Why would I do that?! There is no way a girl like her would like someone like me. Also if I had confessed and she didn't feel the same then it would have made travelling awkward."

Clemont had a massive sweat drop on his head and could have sworn that if he had not been sitting on his sleeping bag, he would have fallen over anime style after hearing what Ash had just said. Clemont was about to say how she felt the same way as him and that it was obvious but remembered how Serena wanted to confess herself and by him revealing it could make things weird. Instead Clemont wanted to change the topic so that Ash wouldn't feel so uncomfortable and plus he still had a task from Serena to complete. Clemont cleared his throat and said "Well, let's see. Aside from Serena are there any other girls we have met so far that you found good looking?"

Ash began to think back on their Kalos journey and all the girls they had met. Sure some of them were good looking. Ash soon began to think back on Aria, Korrina, Alexa, Valerie and even Miette - they all were good looking and had nice bodies which Ash couldn't ignore, in fact he had masturbated thinking of some of them before he realised his feelings for Serena. Ash then looked at Clemont and said "Well I would be lying if I said I didn't find Aria, Korrina and Valerie attractive. What about you?"

Clemont turned red at the fact that Ash was now speaking so openly about other girls they had met and said "Yeah I quite Iike Korrina and Lilia if I am honest".

Ash chuckled and said "Yeah I remember Lilia. She was all over you man, it was clear she wanted you alone. In a bed probably."

Clemont turned red as a tomato as he tried to imagine having sex with Lilia, when he suddenly realised that this was the perfect chance to bring up sex and the tradition itself. Clemont gulped and started to fiddle with his fingers as he slowly opened his mouth and asked "Speaking about that, Ash do you know anything about sex?"

Ash immediately stopped chuckling as he looked at Clemont with a surprised look on his face before immediately regretting for even bringing up sex in their conversation. Ash however knew he had nothing to hide from his friend, and after spilling his feeling for Serena to him, Ash thought there was no harm in talking about sex with him. He turned to Clemont and said "I know I am quite dense about romance and all that stuff, but as a guy I do know about sex. Was there something you wanted to ask me about sex?"

Clemont faced Ash and said "Not really. I mean what do you know about sex. I know quite a bit but not too much."

Ash scratched his left cheek and said "Well to be honest, I didn't know anything about sex until one of my oldest friends Brock told me about it just before we separated in Sinnoh. He said something about my being at the age where boys think about it a lot. He told me everything I needed to know and stuff I probably didn't want to hear about it too."

Clemont processed the information he just heard and nervously asked "So you know everything about sex, but have you had any actual experience?" hoping he had not stepped over too many boundaries.

Ash's eyes widened at the question before he rapidly shook his head and flailed his arm around saying, "No I haven't. What makes you think that!".

Clemont began to panic as he hoped he did not offend Ash. He just wanted to be sure if Ash actually knew about sex before talking about the tradition. But seeing his reaction to the question he was sure Ash knew what sex really is. Instead Clemont realised this meant both he and Serena were totally wrong about Ash and his knowledge of sex and that his task would be a lot easier now. Clemont then took a deep breath and said to himself, " _Well_ s here it goes" _._

Looking at Ash he began, "Ash I was wondering if I could discuss something important with you."

Ash had a confused look on his face as he felt everything they had been discussing up to now was important but simply nodded.

"Well basically here in Kalos we are taught about sex and love at a young age. Also laws about sex are quite relaxed and once you are a Pokemon trainer, you are allowed to have sex with others which is why you have to be at least 14 before you can start your journey. All of this is because of the region's history. In fact there is an ancient Kalosian tradition about sex, do you know about it?"

Ash shook his head and said "Never, I didn't really know much about the region before I came."

Clemont then decided it was time and said, "Well Kalos is known as the region of love because even in older times people in Kalos were full of love for other people, nature and Pokemons. This ancient tradition is very sacred and has to be followed by everyone who has been living or travelling in Kalos for over 6 months. This tradition was created in tribute to two trainers who travelled Kalos in ancient times and saved the region from horror by giving birth to a child who was able to calm Yveltal and Xerneas and prevent the region from destruction. However the two trainers weren't married and in those days sex before marriage was frowned upon. However since their son saved the region, people no longer cared if they were married or not when they had sex and that a bond between the two people was more important than marriage when it came to sex. The tradition is in place to honor the two trainers and that their intimate bond helped save the region. Nowadays, of course you don't have to have a baby with the person but sex is still expected."

Clemont studied Ash's face before saying the final bit and seeing his intrigued face h bit the bullet and revealed, "Basically Ash, if anyone travels around Kalos with someone who is not related to them or the same gender, for more than 6 months, then it is expected that they have sex before they separate to create an intimate bond, similar to the two trainers when they gave birth to their child."

Ash who was drinking some water as he listened, was choking on the water and spat it which unfortunately hit the sleeping Pikachu who was less than happy about this and glared at Ash, threatening to shock him if he did this again. Ash simply sweatdropped and raised his hands in apology before he turned to Clemont and asked "Wait, what you are trying to say is Serena and I will need to have sex at some point?!"

Clemont nodded his head and said "Yes, according to the tradition. Also I must tell you that if you don't, and break this sacred Kalosian tradition it would have terrible consequences for you both. For one if anyone found out that you didn't follow the tradition, then your league achievement will be removed and your trainer licence can be suspended. I mean as a trainer you are expected to follow the customs of the region you are travelling in so by not fulfilling the tradition you would break one of the most important rules of being a trainer."

Ash took in what Clemont said before asking, "But how would anyone know? We could pretend we did the tradition and not actually have sex?"

"That's not possible Ash. You see people bound have to carry out the tradition officially in a room rented in a Pokemon Center. When you start in Kalos the first time you go to a Pokemon Center and they open your regional account, they check the date you started your journey using your PokeDex and enter it into the system. Everytime you enter a Pokemon Center it will tell them who your travel companions are and how long you have travelled together AND if you have carried out the tradition or not".

Ash could not believe what he heard as he ruffled his hair realising there was no way to escape or postpone the tradition for too long and clarified, "So Nurse Joys are registering and have a duty to ensure trainers follow the tradition?".

"Yes", was the response from Clemont as he knew he was not yet done and had two more important pieces of information to share with him which were also the hardest.

Ash suddenly stopped running his hands through his hair as if he had just thought about something and turned towards Clemont with a stunned face and mumbled, "Wait a second.. that means…. that means, then Serena. Y-you?".

Before Ash could form it into a proper sentence, Clemont didn't want to make things worse for Ash and said "Ash, since me and Serena aren't related and we all have been travelling together for more than 6 months, it will mean I would also have to have sex with her. I know that's not something you want to hear but as a gym leader by not following through with the tradition, I risk losing the gym. I hope you understand."

Ash's face snapped hearing this and glared with menace at Clemont but as almost as instantly he became so angry, he calmed down and sighed "Well, you are right. That's not something I want to hear one bit but if that's tradition of this region, then I guess we can't do anything about it. But I don't know how to feel about that if I am honest."

"There is more", was all Clemont could whisper as he hoped Ash would not flip at this.

Ash sighed and turned to Clemont, "There is more? Can this get any more complicated?".

"Well, you see. The tradition also says that in the case if there are more than two companion then…. then, well. You see-" stammered Clemont.

"Just say it Clemont. After everything you have said already it can't be any worse right?" interjected Ash wanting to know what else was part of the tradition so he could process it all.

"In the case if there are more than two companions….. then they have to spend a night with each other separately and then have one final night with all together at once. In our case it would mean we both have to have sex with Serena and then a threesome!" revealed Clemont feeling the weight off his chest now that all the secrets of the traditions have been revealed.

"WHAT!" screamed Ash before he covered his mouth hoping he had not woken up the girls in the other tent. He began to panic and shake at the thought of the tradition but he knew as a trainer he had to respect it. Besides he also knew he would not be the only one punished as Clemont and Serena could face consequences if Ash refuses any part of the tradition. He had no choice but to go through everything Clemont just told him and this made him slump his shoulders as he stared at the floor.

Clemont felt helpless seeing Ash like this and reminded him of how ash was like after losing to Wulfric for the first time. He did not know what to do other than reassure him and so reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder and said "If it makes it any better, I don't have any feelings for Serena. I see her only as a good friend. In fact, you both are my best friends. I swear."

Ash smiled at Clemont, and said "Thanks. I appreciate your words. I know you only like Serena as friend. You are also one of my best friends."

Despite this in his mind a quick image of Clemont and Serena being naked and embracing on a bed flashed in Ash's head. He shook the image away and decided to go to sleep to process everything he heard today but before he drifted off, turned to where Clemont lay in his sleeping bag and asked "Hey Clemont, does Serena know about this?"

Ash waited for a few seconds but after not hearing anything, assumed Clemont was already fast asleep which he was. Seeing he would not get an answer and with so much to think about already Ash decided to sleep too.

* * *

It was the following morning, and the day began as normal as usual with each member of the gang getting dressed and freshening themselves up in preparation for the day. However, Ash was not being his usual self, he was quite nervous ever since he found out from Clemont about the tradition and what it meant. He couldn't stop thinking about Serena and the possibility of having sex with her. How was he going to approach her? Should he confess before they do it? But what if she didn't like him back, wouldn't that make the sex awkward? All these questions were filling his mind as he soon became distracted from brushing his teeth.

"Hey, you coming for breakfast?", Ash spun his head around to see a beautiful honey blonde girl who looked at him with a divine smile and her hands behind her back as she waited for an answer. She looked so beautiful and cute in his eyes and his toothbrush soon fell out, landing in the grass. Serena giggled seeing him like that and she walked up to him and picked up his toothbrush before holding it up for him to take. Ash blinked his eyes and took the brush back and offered a smile and asked "What did you ask me?"

Serena smiled and tried to hold back a giggle as the boy she loved so dearly was acting silly, but in a very cute way and said "I asked if you are coming to join us for breakfast Ash."

Ash's eyes soon glittered with stars at the idea of breakfast and dashed back into the tent to get completely dressed. Serena watched him run and smiled and quietly whispered "I love you so much Ash. I wish we could be a couple forever."

With that she walked back up to Clemont and Bonnie and sat down waiting for Ash to join them.

Ash came out from the tent he shared with Clemont and took his seat next to Serena and was about to tuck into his food when he realised he was sitting next her. Before today he always felt happy to sit next to her as he really loved her but since the talk with Clemont he felt much more nervous around her, knowing what they would have to do at one point soon.

The rest of the day passed as usual with the gang making progress on their tour with Serena's tablet suggesting they would arrive in Anistar city by tomorrow. It was soon night time as they set up camp and as usual Ash set off to squeeze a bit more training in as he worked on his goal to be a Pokemon master. Bonnie was again playing with all the Pokemon including some of Ash's who had trained earlier and were now resting. Clemont was preparing the spaghetti for dinner when Serena leaned over and whispered "Well Clemont how did it go last night?"

Clemont turned to see Serena looking at him with a worried look, to which he smiled and said "Good news Serena! I spoke to Ash last night and he does know about sex and now the tradition."

Serena had a massive smile on her face as she gleefully said "Really! Oh my gosh, then this makes my work a lot easier now."

She quickly hugged Clemont before releasing herself and returned to her chores as her mind raced about her next steps with Ash and the tradition.

* * *

 **That is all for now guys. I am sorry you guys had to wait so long for an update and there was no lemon here to reward for your patience. But rest assured the following chapters in this story will be hotter ;)**

 **PS. While I was away from writing my stories I came up with two more new story ideas about Serena but details will be revealed when I am done with this rewrite and begin on the sequel again. See you guys soon!**


	6. The Meeting

**I am back again with another update. Unfortunately this chapter does not have any lemons in it either but will not be as bland as the last one. You will get to see how one of the characters begins to struggle controlling their hormones. I promise the next chapter will be more lemonish - maybe a real lemon or someone's fantasy (or more than just one person's) ;)**

 **Please read and review. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters to do with the show or the company.**

* * *

Chapter 6 - The Meeting

It was the early morning when Serena woke up and stretched. She looked over to her side to see Bonnie still fast asleep hugging her Dedenne which caused Serena to smile as she found the sight to be adorable. She then unzipped the tent and looked out and take a deep breath of the fresh morning air and smiled as she was in a very happy mood ever since Clemont told her last night that he managed to make Ash aware of the tradition. The honey blonde was relieved that the first part and awkward part was done but her smile soon faded as she realised she still had to muster the courage and confess to the raven haired teen which was not going to be easy. Needing to find a way to distract her for a while she decided she could make breakfast preparation for the group. Serena retreated back into the tent and decided to get changed out of her sleeping clothes before making breakfast.

Once completely changed, she opened her bag and managed to find her copy of the key given to her by Clemont. The key is to unlock Clemont's portable all purpose stove and oven which he usually kept against a tree with a lock when they camped out so no one could steal it. Clemont gave them all a copy of the key so that they can unlock and use it if they needed it to without having to wait for him to unlock it. Serena stepped out of the tent and made her way to the tree quietly so that neither Clemont and Ash wouldn't wake up, though she said to thought to herself that she wouldn't mind if Ash woke up and decided to keep her company causing her to blush. After unlocking and retrieving the stove and oven, she powered it up so that it could get warmed up as she began to prepare the pancake batter. Serena was slightly shaking and repeatedly checking the ingredients and the steps making sure she followed them perfectly. She had no idea why she acting like this as cooking has always been a passion of hers and had never worried about making mistakes before. She asked herself " _What's going on? I have never been this stressed out when cooking, especially when making pancakes. What's happening?"._

She kept thinking about what could be the reason for this and without even a thought poured some of the batter into the griddle and made it into a heart shaped pancake while she thought of Ash. It was at this moment she gasped as she realised why she was acting so nervous - she was worried that Ash might not like her pancakes which is why she was constantly checking everything to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Every since she found out that Ash was knew about sex and now the tradition, she wanted to act and be seen perfect around Ash and since he loved food so much she HAD to make sure breakfast or whatever she made for him was perfect. Serena sighed having finally found out the reason for why she was acting so worried but then glanced down at the pancake and got embarrassed and began to blush from head to toe saying to herself " _I can't possibly give this to Ash. It would be too obvious and would make things awkward especially with Clemont and Bonnie around. Better keep that one for myself and make him a different one."_

Deciding that was the best step, the girl kept the heart shaped pancakes for herself and decided she would make some Pikachu and Pokeball shaped ones for Ash. As she was making his batch of pancakes, she suddenly felt someone's breath against her arm and jumped back in fright before turning around to see a sleepy looking Bonnie rubbing her eyes as she quietly asked "That smells so nice Serena. Can I have some too?"

Regaining her breath and seeing who it was she wanted to scold the girl for scaring her like that but decided against doing so and said "Sure I will make you some in the shape of cute Pokemon like Dedenne and Flabebe, OK?"

Bonnie's eyes sparkled and said in a happy tone "Yey. That sounds yummy. I can't wait until I get to eat them."

Giggling at the young girl's antics before her older sister/ maternal instincts kicked in as she said in a motherly tone "Only after you wash up and brush your teeth young lady."

Bonnie didn't want to waste any time and nodded her head and dashed back into the tent to get ready so that she can eat the pancakes. Not soon after, she heard the boy's tent unzip with Clemont poking his head out as he rubbed one of his eyes and spotted Serena. He then said "Morning. I thought I just heard Bonnie. Is everything alright?"

Serena turned around and smiled at him and said "Yeah she just woke up and is getting ready for the day. I'm making all of us pancakes so it would be good if you could get ready yourself. Oh and also could you wake up Ash-y... I mean Ash for me too?".

She couldn't believe she called Ash by her secret pet name for him Ashy in front of someone and was getting all flustered. However Clemont didn't seem to have heard it as he nodded his head and returned to the his tent he shared with Ash to get ready.

The still flustered girl took a deep breath and returned her attention to the pancakes and made sure to make enough for everyone. Soon after Bonnie returned and stood next to Serena to watch her make breakfast and realised that Ash's pancakes were already done even though he was always the last one to wake up. This caused Bonnie to smirk and glance at Serena playfully and asked "Serena why are Ash's pancakes ready especially since he is still asleep? Were you thinking about him even this early in the day?"

Serena almost dropped her utensils and stiffened whilst blushing after hearing what Bonnie had said. She immediately whipped her head in the direction of Ash and Clemont's tent sighing in relief when she saw that no one had left that tent so there was no way Ash could have overheard them. Serena then turned to face Bonnie and whispered "Bonnie! What are you saying. I wasn't thinking of Ash, that's nonsense. He's just a good friend of mine nothing more."

Bonnie could tell Serena was lying, she had known of the honey blonde girls' feelings for Ash for too long and saw all the hints she threw at him throughout their journey. Bonnie didn't want to upset her friend though but she was having too much fun and pointed out "Then whose pancakes are those? I mean if those are yours then the heart shaped ones must be for Ash right? Are you finally confessing!"

Serena was screaming inside, getting worried and embarrassed by Bonnie's teasing and said "N-n-ot at all. Those are for Ash but NOT because I was thinking of HIM. I was thinking of … erm…oh ok, I was thinking of Pikachu. Yeah that's it. I was thinking of Pikachu and made those. OK."

Bonnie was ready to burst out laughing but tried her best not to so she shrugged her shoulders before making her way to the table to sit and wait for breakfast. Serena tried her best to ignore Bonnie's comments and returned to making pancakes hoping the boys would soon join them and that it would stop Bonnie from teasing her. Soon after the guys did join her and Bonnie and they all sat down and thanked Serena for these special pancakes. She made the Pikachu and Pokeball designed ones for Ash which earned her cuddle from Pikachu who decided to rest on her lap and when Ash complimented her, she felt so light and ready to faint but managed to stop herself from doing so. Bonnie spent an awful long time just looking at her pancakes as she found them too cute to eat but Clemont forced her to eat them after he ate the bolts and tool designed ones Serena made for him. Seeing as her friends were enjoying the pancakes, she began to eat her heart shaped ones smiling at the fact that she almost gave them to Ash.

After breakfast was eaten, the gang packed up their belongings and made their way to Anistar City which took roughly around 3 hours but the gang were glad to finally make it into the place once again. Whilst the group was glad they had reached the city, it was surprisingly Ash who appeared to be the most happiest and quickly glanced at Serena before looking away wiping some sweat from his face. The honey blonde did not catch Ash glancing at her as she was in deep thought, in fact she had been ever since breakfast because something was odd about Ash today. She first noted this after breakfast when she mustered the courage to have a chat with him but he appeared not as interested as usual and was only giving short answers and talking back as much. Even on their way to the city it seemed as if he was avoiding her or not being as talkative as usual. " _Did Clemont maybe tell him about my feelings for him?"_ wondered Serena briefly but shook that idea from her mind.

Despite things getting back to normal, it was still slightly awkward between herself and Clemont but she knew no matter what he would not go against her back and tell Ash about her feelings for him. She hoped whatever it was that was making Ash act weird today was temporary or something really small. Tired from the walking and with afternoon fast approaching they wanted to book a room at the Pokemon Centre and get some lunch and immediately headed for there. Luck was on their side as the Centre did not appear to be packed and they soon reached the reception desk where they were greeted with a kind smile from Nurse Joy.

"Here you go. The keys to Room 304 with four beds. I hope you enjoy your stay and if you need anything let me know" said Nurse Joy in her calm and soft voice handing two keys to Serena.

Thanking her for her help, the group set off to the room with Serena handing Clemont the other copy for safe keeping. Bonnie was the first to rush in after Serena unlocked the room and jumped on the nearest bed she saw and lay there as Dedenne kept running over her body causing the girl to giggle from the tickling sensation. Clemont took the bed closest to the toilet which was opposite Bonnie's and after unpacking, began to tinker on a small machine he had been working on for a few days now.

As usual Serena took the bed next to Bonnie and placed her bag on the stand next to it. Grabbing her tablet device and placing it on charge, she saw on her bed with her head against the headboard reading a fashion magazine paying particular attention to the wedding dress section, while also stealing glances at Ash. The raven haired teen had taken his cap off and placed it on Pikachu's head who was curled up his bed which was next to Clemont's and opposite Serena's as he looked out the window. He kept staring out and appeared to be in deep thought but abruptly turned to his friends and said "OK guys, I can't just sit around here without having anything to do. How about we explore more of this town since we didn't get to do that completely the first time round?"

The gang agreed although Serena was slightly reluctant as she was curious about what Ash was thinking about as he stared out the window and wanted to ask but decided against it. Bonnie was eager to explore and leapt off the bed with a grin and shouted "YEAH! Let's go!" and rushed out in excitement.

"Bonnie!" screamed Clemont angrily at his sister for simply setting off like that as Dedenne chased after her.

Ash chuckled and said, "I'll catch her" before he ran out to find Bonnie.

Clemont grumbled to himself at how irresponsible and immature Bonnie was being and got out out his bed and put the machine on the stand near his bed and was heading towards the door

"Wait Clemont. Don't leave just yet"

He stopped at hearing this and turned around towards Serena who slowly got up from her bed and walked over. Watching her walk over towards him, he returned to his bed and sat down as he observed her walk past him towards the door. He could not help his eyes follow the motions of her hips and long legs covered by her dark grey stockings as his mind flashed once again the image of his friend standing in front of him in only her underwear showing her body and developing hourglass figure. He quickly shakes his head to stop his mind from thinking back to that moment and instead turned his attention to the girl again. He saw as Serena closed the door and leaned against it as she seemed to collect her thoughts. Unknowingly by her and unfortunately for Clemont by her leaning back she accidently pushed out her chest giving the lemon haired teen a good view of her highlighted breasts as they pushed against her clothes.

As soon as Clemont realised this and caught a good look of her chest area he looked down before Serena could realise what she did and catch him looking at her chest. However Clemont hears footsteps and soon after could see from the edge of his vision the dark grey stockings of Serena as he gulped and slowly looked up to see the honey blonde standing now in front of him.

Seeing that she had his attention Serena said "I need to ask you something Clemont".

Hearing this caused Clemont to blush as his mind began to get imaginative at this request especially as they were all alone in the room but he scolds himself saying " _What am I thinking? This is Serena! ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS. She just wants to ask something, that is all"._

He focused his attention towards her and was caught by her gaze as she appeared to wait for a response and so said as calmly as possible, "Sure Serena. Go ahead, what did you want to ask?".

"It's about last night. Well, Clemont what exactly _DID_ you discuss with Ash?", asked Serena worriedly.

The question caught Clemont by surprise because when he told her that Ash knew about sex and was now aware of the tradition she seemed very happy. But now she was asking this….. and appeared worried too. Was something wrong? Eager to find this out Clemont responded with "Well I asked him a few questions to see what he knew about sex and he said he knew I asked what exactly and how. He told me his old friend Brock told him about sex. That did help me bring about the tradition and….. he seemed to understand…. _everything_ about it" he whispered the last part as he was referring to himself and her.

Blushing in response at the last part as she knew what Clemont meant, she recomposed herself and asked "Did you tell Ash about my feelings for him?".

Clemont simply shook his head in response before saying "No I did not. I know it is something very personal and sensitive so I knew not to". Before he said to himself, " _Just as I have not told you about his feelings for you. I might not know a lot about relationships but I know you both need to tell each other first. Not me."._

The honey blonde could only sigh at this as it meant she was right about Clemont not going behind her back and telling Ash her secret. However it meant she was none the wiser about what was making Ash act so weird towards her today. Hoping her inventor friend would have a possible answer she asked, "I only asked you this Clemont because I noticed Ash acting weird around me today. Did you notice that too perhaps?".

"Yes I did in fact notice that Serena. Now that I think about that it might be because it is a lot for Ash to process. I mean he just found all of this out from me last night".

"Mmmh" mused Serena as she placed her left index finger against her left cheek and thought about it. The more she thought about it the more likely that possibility became. However suddenly her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

Alarmed by this sudden change in expression he asked "Serena is everything alright?!".

"Clemont, I just remembered. W-w-we ne-ed t-to discuss the tradition alone wit-thout B-Bo-Bo-Bonnie" mentioned Serena with panic and a blush across her face.

Clemont's face became instantly red too as he thought about this. His mind quickly got to work as he tried to come up with a plan when he had a moment of genius and said, "How about tonight? Maybe if we talk over the tradition and have a plan maybe it will calm Ash down and he will no longer act towards you".

Despite tonight being too soon for Serena as she was not prepared yet she realised Clemont was right about the possibility of Ash no longer acting weird around her if they had a plan ready. Putting the fast approaching moment to plan their traditional nights to the back of her mind the honey blonde offered a bright smile and responded with, "That could work. Okay let's do that tonight. Thanks Clemont!".

With that the honey blonde turned around and headed to the bedroom door before opening it. She glanced back and was confused at seeing Clemont with his back to her, facing his head and asked "Aren't you coming along Clemont?".

He froze at this and slowly tilted his head around towards the girl and said whilst stuttering, "I will be out in a bit, You can go ahead Serena and wait with the others".

"Okay Clemont. See you in a short bit!" said the girl as she exited the room leaving Clemont behind.

Sighing in relief at hearing her leave and close the door behind herself, Clemont looked down and removed his hands from the front of his body to reveal a hard erection as he silently prayed to Arceus that Serena did not see his erection or was aware of it. " _I shouldn't think about Serena like that! I know we have to do the tradition night together but she is my friend. I can't be thinking stuff and react like this about her. But I guess I can't help it as my hormones are all in overdrive"._

Deciding that there is no use in arguing with himself over this and if he stayed too much longer then the others might get suspicious. At the same time he knew he could not leave like this and turned his vision towards the bathroom door as he conceded to himself, "I guess I have no choice but to take care of this first" as he entered the bathroom and undid his overall to take care of his latest "problem" caused by Serena as he ripped off a few sheets of toilet roll.

* * *

 _Time skip: 10 at night at the Pokemon Centre_

In Room 304 the three teenage occupants all looked at the clock and seeing the time they had agreed on earlier in the day after Serena mention it to Clemont who told Ash as well. All three's minds were filled with anticipation and nerves about this meeting but all knew they had to go through with it. Serena was the first to get out of bed as she tiptoed over to Bonnie and seeing that she was asleep motioned for the two boys to follow her out of the room.

The trio dressed in their pyjamas entered the now empty lobby and found three sofas arranged in a circle around a small coffee table. Filled with suspense and hormones the trio made their way there and sat down in a seat each. No one knew what to say or rather how to start the conversation as all three refused to make eye contact. What felt like hours were in fact only 5 minutes when Serena glanced up to have a look at the clock in the lobby and seeing as they were getting nowhere she decided to begin.

"Erm…. well guys I am sure we all know why we are here right now?" asked Serena looking at the two teens.

The two teen boys could do nothing other than nod their heads at her question. In response Serena could only sigh as she rubbed her forehead with her fingers as she was embarrassed speaking about this but neither one of the boys were speaking up.

"Well we do need to carry out the tradition soon and I am sure you know about it too Ash, right?" asked Serena pretending not to know about Clemont's talk with Ash as she did not want him to get suspicious about how she knows he is aware of it.

"Yes" was the short and quiet response from the Pallet Town trainer.

"I was thinking maybe once reach our next stop which is Laverre City to make sure we do not run out of time towards the end. Do you guys have any other suggestions?" asked Serena hoping one of them would speak up.

She only received head shakes from the two meaning they were okay with Laverre being the city where the tradition will happen. Serena thought this was all there was to discuss was about to get up and return to her bed when Ash suddenly glanced at her before looking at the coffee table asking, "So….. erm how are we doing this?".

This stopped Serena in her tracks as her eyes went wide at this question and felt her heart beat millions of times harder. " _Is he asking me? Does that mean he likes me and wants to be my first too?"_ thought Serena to herself.

" _No this is not how I imagined I would confess! No! No! NO! I am not ready yet. Ahhh!"_ screamed the girl internally at this as she was not sure what to do.

Luckily for her the lemon haired teen sitting with the pair could tell her turmoil and so spoke up for the first time in the meeting and said "Well I think I will need more time for this….. so maybe if you two….?" leaving the last bit to hang in the air as he felt awkward saying it.

Both Ash and Serena glanced at each other but when they made eye contact both turned their eyes to the table and blushed. However both felt extremely happy at this and thanked Clemont for solving this and giving both their desired outcome.

"How exactly do we go about the tradition? I mean Clemont told me Nurse Joys keep track of this" asked Ash curiously.

Serena who had read up on the tradition as she prepared for this said, "OK, from what I remember normally you can book just one room at a Pokemon Centre as usual which can be a normal room or a 'Tradition room'. So we would need to book a 'Tradition room' but we would also need to book a room for four as normal to make sure Bonnie doesn't suspect anything. If we tell Nurse Joy that since Bonnie is underage she should give us the second room as well or you guys would have to take it in turn to camp out with Bonnie".

Once she finished her answer another awkward silence fell upon the three and so silently decided that since the order was now formed and they all had an idea of what to do once in Laverre, they could return to sleep and so without another sound headed back to their room.

* * *

 **That is all for now folks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoyed Clemont's battle with his hormones which is just a teaser for the next chapter where he won't be the only one struggling like this as they approach the time to carry out the tradition.**

 **Remember to please review. Thanks a lot.**


	7. Confessions, Nightmare and Fears

**Hello folks! I am back with another update and this time there is some hot stuff included. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other characters to do with the show or company at all.**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Confessions, Nightmare and Fears

"AHHH! Wake up everyone! We overslept" called out Serena as she sat up on her bed after lazily glancing at the clock when she woke from her sleep.

It was the following morning and as expected after the late night discussion all three teens woke up later than usual which meant they had to rush their morning routine. Grabbing a quick breakfast the group set off for their next destination - Laverre City which would not only be their next stop on their quest to tour around Kalos but also the place where the three teens will deepen their bond with each other. This thought played heavily on the minds of the teens as all three thought about what would happen in the city between them. Serena especially was conflicted because it would be a chance to be closer to Ash, her childhood crush but at the same time she felt scared and awkward not just about carrying out the tradition with him but also about the thought of having sex with her best friend Clemont.

Snapping the imagery her mind was about to create out of her head the honey blonde focussed on the path ahead and was surprised to see that they could already see the outline of the City. She did not expect that they would make it to Laverre this quickly especially as she remembered it taking them a while the first time between Laverre and Anistar. However that surprise soon turned into dread because it meant the tradition night was going to be tonight or tomorrow night and she had wanted to confess to Ash before that. This meant she was running out of time and would need to confess quickly! If things were not already going badly for her, she saw Ash, Pikachu and Bonnie enter a race about who would reach the City first which did not help settle her worries. Seeing the trio race off, the honey blonde performer could do nothing but turn around to see where Clemont was and seeing him not too far behind she realised it was only a matter of time before the tradition would take place and her biggest secret would be revealed to the raven haired teen.

Another 30 minutes later all 4 met up by the gates of the City and marvelling over the prettiness of it they decided to go ahead and explore it again in full. Ash as always led the gang with his Pikachu perched on his shoulder, Serena was following close behind trying to stay as close to Ash as possible. Bonnie would walk alongside Serena but if she saw a pretty girl she would often run up to her to ask if she would marry her brother to which Clemont would always use his trusty Aipom' hand machine to catch his sister. Pikachu felt sorry for Clemont and decided to hop onto Bonnie's shoulder so that he and Dedenne could warn Clemont when Bonnie would be up to her usual tricks. The gang were not speaking much as they took in the sight of this city and what it had to offer them. However, after a few minutes of walking, Pikachu hopped off his shoulder as they came across a few rather rare and cute Pokemon. Soon after both Ash and Serena noted that Bonnie made no sound whatsoever so they both turned around to see that no one else was there! Both Clemont and Bonnie were nowhere insight. Ash and Serena then turned to face each other but soon blushed and looked away seeing as they were now alone. Ash then spoke up and said "That's weird isn't it Serena, how could we have possibly lost Pikachu, Clemont and Bonnie like this and not even realise."

Serena was too shy to say anything and so nodded her head while looking at the stone pavement. She imagined that most of the people who walked past them would have assumed she and Ash were a couple on a date or something! Both were quite nervous on what to do next leading to an awkward silence between the two teens, which Serena didn't like. She knew Arceus must have heard her many pleas during their journeys because this was the best opportunity they would have to be alone to confess. She took a deep breath and looked Ash in the eyes and gathered her confidence to confess, but the minute she looked into his brown eyes, she was lost within them and swore she would turn into a puddle of jelly any minute soon as she lost her confidence and became nervous once again. Instead of confessing she said "Should we keep walking? I mean we might stubble on them if we keep walking since they might be looking for us?"

Ash thought about it and realised that maybe it was a good idea that they were alone and agreed with her. Soon the pair continued walking next to each other but now with a more comfortable silence between them. They were both silent because they were looking around and also they were both thinking of how to confess and what to say exactly with both going over their confession seeing as how perfect the moment presented to them was. However the longer Serena thought about confessing, her mind began to think about the negatives and what would happen if he did not feel the same. How would she have sex with him after he rejects her? Would it make her a slut if she did enjoy sex with him even if he rejected her? These thoughts began to plaque her and having the boy who is making her think like this next to her was too much for her as her body began to shake.

She stopped in her tracks which was noticed by Ash who turned around as his eyes opened widely as he saw her with her head down and what appeared to be tears hitting the concrete floor. He approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders and said "Hey what's wrong Serena? Is something wrong?"

Her body continued to shake as she wept and it was becoming too much for her. She had to do it now. It was the right time and she needed to know before she can offer her body to him. Snapping her head up she looked at him with her teary eyes as she held onto his wrists as he still held her shoulders and said, "Yes Ash. There is… there….. Is something I have to tell you and know your answer to".

Despite his denseness ever since his talk with Clemont he has been more receptive and aware of Serena and seeing her like this made him sweat and freak. He gulped and continued to watch the girl as she struggled to say what she wanted to say but after a few heavy breaths she stared into his eyes and released everything she had kept to herself for all these years, "Ash Ketchum. The truth is all these years since we first met in Professor Oak's Summer Camp you changed my life. Before we met I wanted to leave and return to Kalos as soon as I could but meeting you was special and I no longer wanted to leave you! I didn't know why but over the years….. And since meeting you again I…. I realised….. I realised why."

Pausing briefly she took another deep breath as she knew there was no turning back and said the words she had been wanting to say for a long time, "The reason is because I love you Ash! I really love you".

The words she spoke stunned him as his mouth hung open. Never in a million years would he have thought that the girl standing in front of him would feel the same way towards him as he does for her. For the first time the raven haired teen was unsure what to do next. However as he looked at Serena's ocean blue eyes and seeing her expectant look he knew he had nothing to hide and spoke with his heart, "S-Serena. I don't know what to say…..Other than that I love you too. Really".

Serena's emotions immediately switched as she began to blush and even daydream about kissing him with Ash asking her to marry him right now. But she knew all those would remain a fantasy unless she acted now and so mustered all her courage and faced Ash and asked "Did you really mean that Ash?"

He looked at Serena again who was looking into his eyes and said "Yes. I really do mean it. Serena listen, I am not good at these sort of things because I have never done anything like this before and well I don't exactly know what to say to explain it to you and well-" he was then cut off with Serena placing her finger on his lips. He looked back down at her and saw her with new tears in her eyes as she smiled as her biggest dream had finally come true and so she flung herself into him and hugged him, hoping this was not a dream. Ash closed his eyes and with a smile returned the embrace nestling his head into her hair inhaling her alluring scent. The pair stay like this for a few minutes after which Serena reluctantly pulls away and looks back into his eyes and asks "Does this mean we are together now as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Ash smiled and pulled her into another hug and nodded his head causing Serena to smile and snuggle up against his neck. Before she immediately pulled away again which caused Ash to get quite worried wondering if he did something wrong already. Serena saw his expression and smiled at him sweetly before smirking and placed her hands on her hips and in a mock anger said "Do you have any idea how long I waited for this? I think I deserve a reward right now?"

Ash was rubbing the back of his head having no clue on what to do to make it up to her and so kept looking around him to see if there was a shop nearby. Serena giggled at the sight and placed her hands on his cheeks and directed his face towards hers before she slowly leaned into him and said "I think my first ever kiss with a boy like you is a good enough reward" and with that she made contact with the pair of lips she had craved for so long.

It was exactly as the magazines said, she felt an electric shock circulate throughout her body and felt herself burning up at the sensation of having Ash press his lips against hers. Serena then wrapped her arms around Ash's neck while his snaked around her waist as the pair kept kissing, not wanting this to end. But soon the lack of air meant they had to pull apart with both looking at the floor with Ash whispering "That was my first ever kiss, thanks for letting me have it with you Serena."

Serena smiled and said "That was my first kiss too and thank you as well for letting me have it with you Ashy." Soon the pair looked back up at one another and embraced each other with Ash playfully whispering into her ear "Ashy?"

Serena giggled and kissed his cheek and said "Yes that's my nickname for you now. Hope you like it because I won't stop calling you that my Ashy."

The couple then shared another quick kiss before realising how late it was and decided to head back to the Pokemon centre hoping the others were waiting for them there. The couple walked back hand in hand and as soon as they walked through the entrance of the Pokemon centre they spotted Clemont and Bonnie waiting for them in the lobby. Seeing that Ash and Serena were holding hands, the siblings had mixed reactions - Clemont smiled at his friends for having confessed but Bonnie on the other hand was shocked at what she saw. Bonnie immediately ran up to Ash and gave him a hug after which she grabbed both of Serena's hands and began to dance with her out of joy for her 'sister' with Serena laughing at the little girl's antics. Clemont walked up to them and ignoring any awkwardness with what is about to happen between them in this city, shared a hug with Ash and then with Serena to congratulate the new couple.

* * *

 _Time Skip: Around 8PM_

It was now evening following an uneventful dinner the group of four shared in the Cafeteria of the Pokemon Centre. All four especially the new couple of Ash and Serena were extremely tired after a long day and decided to have an early night and headed back to their room. As usual Bonnie would use the bath first followed by Serena and then Ash and Clemont, however Bonnie was so tired that she fell asleep before she could have her bath.

Seeing this Serena turned to the boys and said, "Guess I will go unless one of you guys want to use it before and sleep".

"Actually I am feeling somewhat tired Serena so could I use it before you? Is that alright with you too Clemont?" asked the raven haired teen.

When he saw both teens nod their heads he smiled and grabbed his towel and pyjamas and went into the toilet, while the other two prepared the beds in silence as they waited. Ten minutes passed and Ash stepped out of the toilet in his pyjamas as he placed his towel on the drying rack and climbed into his bed. Serena saw this and got up and gathered her items and entered the bathroom for her own shower. Ash got himself comfortable in bed and began to yawn while Clemont continued to tinker on a contraption as he waited for his turn of the shower.

20 minutes had passed before the bathroom door unlocked and Serena stepped out and called ou quietly, "Hey Clemont you can use it now".

Nodding his head the lemon haired Gym leader placed the contraption back into his bag and fished out his towel and pyjamas and entered the bathroom.

* * *

As he turned and locked the bathroom door the lemon haired teen placed his pyjamas on the floor and began to undress from his overalls which he folded neatly and placed near his pyjamas. Clemont turned to the bathtub and began to open the tabs to fill it with water and as it started to he placed his towel on the tub edge. However when he did so he felt something wet make contact with his hand and so he looked over - it was Serena's pink towel.

" _She must have forgotten about it after her shower"_ he thought and was about to unlock and hand it back to her when he realised he was in just his underwear.

Clemont briefly thought about putting his overalls back on so he can go and open the door and pass it to her but decided against it as he persuaded himself, " _I can give it back when I am done and change into my pyjamas. Putting back on my overalls for a towel will take too long"_.

Instead he grabbed the towel and lifted it swiftly to place it near the door to remind himself to return it. Unfortunately by lifting it swiftly parts of it moved and hit his face as his nose was invaded by a familiar scent. " _It smells of Serena, not just her strawberry shampoo but it also smells of her too"_ immediately recognised the Gym leader the scent of his friend.

Ashamed of thinking like this about his friend especially when she has entered a relationship with his friend the same day he removed the towel from his face. However while he was able to stop thinking about Serena another part of him was unable to stop and he soon felt his erection grow. He looked down and could see his cock twitch in his boxer as a result of him accidentally smelling her towel. His mind was beginning to weaken as his hormones became stronger as he thought about that most likely in two days he would have sex with the honey blonde and nothing would be in their way. " _So me smelling her towel and reacting like this is not wrong right? I mean we will be having sex soon. Yeah this is harmless"_ concluded the teen as he broke his defences and began to sniff her towel again pressing it into his nose and mouth.

A few minutes had passed and Clemont was now on his knees with Serena's towel still pressed against his face as he closed his eyes and took in her scent. He felt his cock twitch more and more and soon felt precum leak from the tip. Not satisfied with just this he sat down on the cold tiles and getting over the coldness he pulled his boxers off and took off his vest too. Now completely naked the teen grabbed the towel once more and pressed it against his face when suddenly he felt part of it make contact with his cock. This made the boy open his eyes as he realised not only does the towel smell of her, she also used it against her privates parts to dry them which only made his cock harder at the realisation. His mind drifted back to the day when she stripped for him and practically posed for him in her underwear in the forest. The combination of the towel she used to clean her body and the flashbacks of her was beginning to be too much for the lemon haired teen as he wanted more and so grabbed the bottom half of the towel and wrapped it around his cock as he began to masturbate making sure to keep inhaling the part pressed on his face to get her scent.

As his mind replayed her stripping his mind began to imagine their night together and added to it having her smell and knowing the towel was used against her feminine parts was too much for Clemont as he increased the intensity of his masturbation until

"Ahh!" he quietly moaned biting the towel to keep the noise down while his cum sprayed out of his cock and onto the towel covering the bottom half in his seeds.

Realising what just happened he began to panic because he knew he could not tell Serena what he did with her towel as he did not want to ruin his friendship with her. But he also knew that if he tried to wash it then it would be more wet and Serena might get suspicious about why her towel was so wet. He glanced around the room while he subconsciously cleaned his cock using her towel before he decided " _No I will just leave her towel here. I hope in the morning she sees it and realises she forgot it and will wash it before using it. That would get rid of the stain marks and she would never know"_.

Having decided what to do, he placed the now cum covered towel back near the tub and got into it to have his bath to relax and clean himself up properly.

* * *

The bathroom door unlocked causing two teens in the bedroom to quickly separate as both cleaned the saliva off their mouths and watched as Clemont stepped out. He turned towards the beds but was startled when he saw Ash was still awake and Serena sitting by his bed. The couple made eye contact with him before Ash said nervously, "H-hey Clemont. Serena and I were just talking… that is all".

If he was not so worried about the two maybe hearing him orgasm he would have noticed how unconvincing Ash sounded. Instead he continued to walk and sat down on his bed as if nothing happened and hoped they would all sleep with no more questions.

"What Ash really meant to say or ask rather is if everything is alright? I mean you were in the bathroom for almost 40 minutes which never usually happens", asked Serena with genuine concern in her voice.

Clemont gulped at this but was relieved when it appeared they had not heard him and so said as nonchalantly as he could, "No nothing is wrong. I just had some stomach cramps you see".

"Mmm…. maybe it is indigestion. Sleeping will help digest everything" suggested Ash.

Quick to catch on Clemont said, "Right yes a good night's sleep will be good. Let us all go to sleep" as he got up and turned the light off once Serena retreated to her bed.

Clemont returned to his bed and was relieved that Serena did not remember about her towel and that no one heard him climax and so drifted off to sleep. On the bed next to his the occupant did not fall asleep as quick as he looked at the ceiling and thought about the events of the day " _So Serena is my girlfriend now. How cool is that"_ he thought with a smile as he closed his eyes to sleep.

However it was not a calm night for Ash as he kept turning and twisting in his bed and soon had sweat forming on his forehead. He tried to ignore this and sleep but as time went on it became unbearable and he could no longer ignore the uncomfortable feeling and opened his eyes to the pitch black room. With sweat running down his forehead he wiped it off and realised it was because the windows were closed and it was very humid. The trainer turns to look at Clemont's bed to see how he was coping but was surprised to find it empty with the duvet pushed to one side. " _Where could he have gone? Maybe he was feeling hot and got some water to drink?"_ thought Ash.

He then turned to the bed opposite his and noticed Bonnie was still asleep and could hear her mumble something about cute Pokemons. However, from the corner of his eyes he could notice something odd from his girlfriend's bed - it too was messy and had half what he thinks was the duvet on the floor as the bed appeared empty too. He starts to get scared and worried about why their beds were empty and shifts his duvet off him and decides to get up. As he stood and began heading towards the room door to look for the two his widened when he saw that the bathroom door was open and the light was on. He found it strange as he remembered Clemont turning the light off when he left but guessed it as either Clemont or Serena inside maybe washing their face because of the humidity?

Deciding to approach the bathroom door he planned to knock and ask who it was and to see if they knew where the other member of the group was but what he saw near the slightly opened door as the light from inside shone outside and illuminated it made him freeze instantly. " _That…. Isn't that….. It can't be! That's Serena's pyjama top right?!"._

If that was not bad enough Ash could make out whispers and what appeared to be muffled sounds coming from the bathroom as his mind began to go into overdrive about what was going on. He had a pitting feeling in his stomach but he knew he would have to know for real and so he tip toed over and pushed the door a bit more open as he peeked inside. What he saw made his legs feel weak as his heart beat faster but with each beat it felt more and more painful as he continued to observe the despicable act that was taking place - inside the bathroom were Clemont who was sat on the toilet seat with Serena sitting on his lap as she rode up and down on his cock as both were naked with their scattered clothing spilled all over the bathroom floor!

Ash could not believe what he was seeing as his girlfriend of less than one day was having sex with their mutual friend in the bathroom located in the same room as him. Unable to do anything as he was still frozen in shock he could do nothing else but watch them when Serena suddenly grabbed his shoulders and Clemont tightened his grip on her waist as both quietly moaned into each other's shoulders. Ash knew that it meant both had just climaxed as tears slowly rolled down his eyes as the two in the bathroom hugged each other. He was about to step in and make himself known when he heard Serena's voice speak quietly, "Clemont, you're so good".

Ash could see Clemont smile as he played with her chest and asked, "Better than Ash?"

Serena giggled quietly before saying, "I have not had sex with him yet. But I doubt he is better than you. After all you have improved so much across our journey in Kalos" as she leaned in and kissed his lips. Let me reward you before we do it again?"

With that the raven haired teen watched as his girlfriend lifted herself off their friend's lap and saw cum flow out of her pussy and drip down her thighs and the floor too. Taking a step back Serena lowered onto her knees and quickly placed Clemont's cum covered cock into her mouth as she began giving him a blowjob. It was beginning to get too much for him and " _What did Serena mean by 'you have improved so much across our journey'? Have they had sex before? Was everything Serena said to him a lie?"_ and as he was distracted by these thoughts he did not realise he stepped closer and was now visible to the two.

Luckily for him Serena had her back to him but his eyes soon met those of Clemont's. Surprisingly his eyes were not filled with fear or worry instead he stared at Ash defiantly. WIthout breaking eye contact, Clemont pulled his cock out of Serena's mouth to which she pouted and said "Hey what gives Clemont? You haven't cummed yet in my mouth and you pulled it out".

"Tell me Serena when did we first start having sex?" asked Clemont.

"Geeh now is not a good time to just reminisce on the past. We have to make use of our time while the other two are asleep. How about we go again and we can talk?" suggested Serena as she stood up as Clemont's cum continued to leak out of her.

She was about to position herself on his lap again when Clemont too stood up and moved his left arm under her right leg and lifted it up.

"Oh you want to do it like this again tonight?" asked Serena with a giggle as she positioned his cock towards her opening as both closed the gap and began having sex again.

As they started Clemont asked again "Serena tell me about the first time we had sex".

"It was a couple of nights after we first met. I originally started my journey to meet Ash again but after getting to know you I wanted to give you my virginity. And ever since we have tried to have sex whenever we could like tonight" answered Serena as she panted with every thrust Clemont made.

Unable to bear anymore, Ash clenched his hands into fists and pushed the door wide open as he yelled "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

His eyes immediately opened and he all he could see was darkness. He panted for a while before he felt the sweat on his forehead and wiped it off as he reorientated himself and realised he was in the Pokemon Centre room they had rented. Sitting up he looked at all the beds and could see all three of his companions were asleep but they were all turning and twisting given the humidity. He noticed the bathroom door was shut and the light was off as he ran his fingers through his hair and said to himself, "I guess it was all just a nightmare. Thank Arceus".

With that he lay back down and tried to sleep but was struggling however he did not know if it as because of the humidity or because in the back of his mind he was beginning to feel more insecure and jealous of the idea of his girlfriend and their friend having sex soon.

* * *

Clemont stirred in his sleep as he felt hot and his clothes stick to his body and the sensation became uncomfortable causing him to wake up. His eyes adjusted to the sunlight and when he put on his glasses he could tell that it was still early in the morning, around 6AM in fact. He was about to use the bathroom to wash his face when he realised the bed opposite to him belonging to Serena was empty. He also then noticed he could hear the water running in the bathroom and realised Serena must be taking a bath probably due to the humidity. " _Oh no what about the towel?! Oh no this is not good!"_ panicked the young inventor as he began to stress.

His stress level rose when he heard the bathroom door unlock and open and instantly he lay back down and pretended to sleep to avoid any interaction with the honey blonde. He carefully opened his right eye and was stunned at what he saw - Serena stepped out wrapped in only her towel with her wet hair still dripping water as she sat on her bed and looked for her hair dryer before returning to the bathroom to dry her hair without waking up her friends.

Clemont was stunned at the thought that she had cleaned herself with the towel he had soiled with his cum and this made him excited and erect. With that he realizes that he wants to do it a second time, however at the same time guilt formed in his mind because even though it was harmless to do this knowing about the relationship between her and Ash it still felt wrong.

"Oh I see you are up Clemont. I hope I did not wake up with the hair dryer" said Serena as she left the bathroom dressed in her clothes and her towel in her hands.

She walked over and placed it on the drying rack before turning to Clemont. He looked at the towel and then her and said, "Not at all. It is just so humid that I could not sleep".

"I agree it is very humid, which is why I also woke up and decided to take a bath to freshen up. I suggest you do the same" as she headed towards the door before turning back saying "I am going to and see if Nurse Joy needs help wit breakfast preparations. Tell the others if they wake up" as she left the room.

Even though she had gone Clemont waited a few seconds before he got up and walked over to the drying rack and took the pink towel and walked over to the bathroom locking it behind him. He took off his clothes and began to smell the towel again before he wrapped it around his cock too as he masturbated and decided he would dry himself with the towel hoping the water would wash away his cum and Serena would never notice.

As he climaxed Clemont apologized, "Sorry Serena and Ash but I promise I will stop as soon as the tradition is over. I promise" as his cum spurted out and onto the towel.

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this hot chapter. Do not worry from the next chapter the real action takes place between our heroes so please look forward to the next update.**


	8. Carrying Out the Tradition (Part 1)

**I know I have been away for a long time. The truth is I was going through a period of writer's block after my last update and through July and August I had issues with my computer and had to repair it two times. I have not had an issue for a few weeks so hopefully I can work faster with updates.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other characters to do with the show or the company at all.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Carrying Out the Tradition (Part 1)

Silently groaning Clemont placed Serena's towel splashed with his cum on the floor having cleaned up as much as he could. As he was about to turn on the tap for his shower, he heard the door of their room open which made him curious as he thought Serena said she was going to help Nurse Joy so why would she be back so soon? He walked over to the bathroom door and leaned his right ear against it hoping he would be able to hear what is going on, rather than redressing and stepping out. Trying his hardest he was able to make out what sounded like Ash's voice, "Hey Serena. Good morning. I thought I heard you leave a while ago".

With Ash having confirmed that it was Serena Clemont began asking the same question in his head but at the same time he began to panic hoping it had nothing to do with her towel otherwise she might find out what he had just done with it!

"Oh hey Ashy. I didn't know you were already awake but I am glad because there is something I have to tell you" replied Serena surprised Ash was already awake.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep well….." mumbled Ash trying not to remember his nightmare.

"Well what was it you wanted to speak to me about Serena?"

There was a few seconds of silence before Serena quietly said, "I was just at the reception desk with Nurse Joy asking if she needed any help with breakfast when I remembered….. that you know…. we had not-n-not booked a 'Tradition Room'..."

This was again followed by a few seconds of silence until Ash responded, "Oh yeah. I forgot all about it with everything that happened too".

"Yeah well since no one else was around I thought I should…. and managed to book one for us. For tonight and tomorrow. I mean that was what we agreed on right?" asked Serena.

"Yes that was the plan we agreed to" responded Ash in a quiet and embarrassed tone.

"So yeah… I just came to tell you so you knew" informed Serena.

"Hey Ashy? I am going back to help Nurse Joy but I would really love to spend time with you later today please" asked Serena.

"Sure anything for you" quickly responded Ash.

Clemont's breathing sped up because now it was confirmed he would be having sex with Serena tomorrow no matter if he was ready or not. He continued to listen and breathed in relief when he heard the room door close meaning Serena had not noticed her missing towel. Not wanting to gamble with his luck he quickly moved back to the shower and turned it on stepping in hoping to be done quickly before anyone notices her vanished towel.

* * *

 _Time Skip: 15 minutes later_

Clemont dried his body using Serena's towel after having cleaned his cum off it as his mind thought about the fact that this very towel was used by her to clean her private parts and how now he was using it to clean his. Naturally his body reacted as he became erect again but this time knew he could not use the towel for its newly found purpose. As he finished drying off he got dressed and as he approached the bathroom door he prayed Ash had fallen back asleep. Grasping the handle he was about to unlock and open the door when he heard the sound of feet quickly shuffling in the room meaning either Ash or Bonnie were awake!

 _"Oh no what am I going to do! I can't leave right now because then one of them would see me with Serena's towel. What's worse, what if the person walking in the room is Serena herself?!"_ panicked Clemont.

However Arceus appeared to be on his side as he heard the shuffling sound of the person walking become quieter before he heard the sound of their bedroom door open and close suggesting someone had just left the room. Taking a deep breath in, he unlocked and opened the door and peered out to see who was there. To his surprise the only person in the room was a still sleeping Bonnie as Ash's bed was now empty too.

 _"Well while I was showering I do not remember the bedroom door being opened or closed so it is unlikely that Serena came back especially if she is helping Nurse Joy with breakfast preparation. And since Ash's bed is empty the logical answer is that he must have left the room right now. But I wonder why?"_ he snapped himself out of his thoughts when he realised that this was the best opportunity he had to return the towel to the drying rack before anyone could realise that it was no longer there. Hurrying over he stood by the rack and placed the towel just as Serena had left it and he quickly returned to his bed before anyone could return.

* * *

 _Time Skip: Around 1PM_

"Hey no fair! I want to spend time with you guys too!" exclaimed Bonnie at the couple with her arms crossed.

Clemont turned to his sister and gave a disappointed look as he said, "Bonnie! That is no way of acting. If Ash and Serena want to go on a date then they should be. Remember they are our friends and remember how happy and excited you were for them yesterday?"

"I know big brother but I want to spend time with them too…. before we all have to leave" said Bonnie with a sad tone.

Clemont's expression softened having understood why Bonnie bursted out like this. He looked over to his friends as both looked at Bonnie and smiled before Serena approached the young lemon haired girl and knelt down beside her and said, "Bonnie don't be silly. We will have a lot of time to spend together and remember our journey isn't quite over yet. Also Ash and I will only be gone for a few hours. We are only going to grab lunch and go for a walk together."

Bonnie looked up at Serena and nodded.

Wanting to cheer her up more, Ash approached as well and said, "Yeah Bonnie and I promise once Serena and I are back, I will show you a cool new move!"

"And we can plan a Showcase routine together as well" chimed in Serena hoping it would help lift the girl's spirit.

A smile formed on Bonnie's face as she nodded her head much faster in agreement to the ideas.

"And I will treat you to an ice lolly" said Clemont as he turned to his sister seeing a wide grin and sparkles in her eyes.

"Okay deal guys! Ash and Serena can have their lovey-dovey date and I get my ice lolly!" announced Bonnie as she jumped up and down as she grabbed onto her brother's arm.

Both Ash and Serena's faces went a deep shade of red at Bonnie's remark but shook it off seeing her happy again. Clemont turned to them and saw Serena mouth a 'Thank you' to him as the couple set off. They walked in a comfortable silence together before Serena turned to Ash and shyly said, "T-thank you for this date Ashy. I would have never expected you to plan one".

Ash rubbed the underside of his nose in embarrassment and said "Well I wanted to do something nice for my girlfriend".

Hearing him call her that made her heart flutter as she reached forward and grabbed his hand interlocking their fingers together. Seeing him not resist she smiled to herself as they continued walking towards the restaurant Ash was keen on taking Serena knowing they serve her favourite cuisine.

* * *

It was night time and after they had returned and stuck to their promises to Bonnie, the gang decided to head off to their room. Bonnie was already asleep whilst the two boys lay on their bed as usual, though Ash was visible anxious about something. His anxiety was not helped when he heard the bathroom door unlock as Serena came out dressed in her usual pajamas. She turned and offered a shy smile to him before she sat on her bed. Ash could only gulp as his mind began to race and think about what was about to happen. Despite their date going well with Serena praising him for finding a restaurant with her favourite food as well as a nice scenic park where they chatted and learned more about each other, all of that seemed long in the past as he thought about what was to come. Not wanting to think more about, he quickly grabbed his pajamas and rushed into the shower to get himself ready.

Even with Ash gone the tension in the room did not improve as the remaining two teens had the same thoughts going through their heads as their raven haired friend. Time seemed to be moving slowly in the silent room and after what felt like an eternity the bathroom door unlocked and Ash stepped out in his regular pajamas. He placed his regular clothes in his bag and made sure Pikachu was fast asleep before turning towards Serena. Gulping he slowly approached offering his hand and not wanting to put it off for any longer and dragging it out he asked, "Ready to go?"

Serena with her shaking hand grabbed his and slowly stood up saying "As... as ready as I-I-I ever will be."

The couple turned to Clemont and Serena said, "We are leaving now. So see you again in the morning."

The nervous couple held hands as they looked at the directions again on a piece of paper given to them by Nurse Joy and as they walked past her desk she whispered, "Have fun" in a teasing manner causing them both to blush and speed up before Nurse Joy could embarrass them any further.

They soon arrived at their room and Ash nervously unlocks it before stepping to the side to allow Serena to open the door. She does and they enter with Serena switching on the lights and gasping at what she saw as Ash closed the door. The bed was covered in a pure white silk sheet as were the multiple pillows but what amazed her the most were the rose petals spread all over the bed. Ash placed his left hand on her right shoulder asking, "Like what you see?"

Serena had her right hand over her mouth and turned to her right to look at Ash and asked, "Did did you do this?"

Ash smiled at her and said, "This is the first time we are having sex and you are special to me so I asked Nurse Joy earlier today if she could arrange this. I wanted it to be special for you."

Serena had tears in her eyes and pulled Ash into a hug as she kissed him for a whole minute before pulling back and saying, "You are amazing. You are so caring, thoughtful and… and…" stopping her words as she was left speechless by her boyfriend's romantic act.

They continued hugging and shared a few kisses with Serena whispering at the end, "I have dreamed of this moment for so long and now it is finally happening. I have loved you, never have stopped loving you since you saved me all those years ago at Professor Oak's camp."

Ash runs his hands through her hair before leaning down and whispering into her ear, "I love you so much. I know I didn't recognise you immediately but I promise I can't ever forget you know and will always love you because there is no one else for me. You look so beautiful and I never want to leave you."

Serena who had more tears running down her eyes let go off Ash and sat on the edge of the bed patting the spot next to her for him to join her. Once Ash sits down, Serena wraps her arms around his left arm resting her head on his shoulder and asked, "Ash I know we just got together but I was wondering, have you ever thought about the two of us getting married and having a family of our own?"

Ash was surprised by the question and said, "Well, honestly, this is my first ever relationship so I honestly don't know what to do or expect but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Serena smiled and said, "That's good because this is my first and hopefully only relationship and I don't know what to expect as well but just like you I know I need you with me in my life forever. Promise me we won't break up and we will be together forever."

Ash smiled and grabbed her shoulders and said, "I promise" before kissing her lips gently.

They kept kissing however that was as far as the two dared with both unsure how to progress or what to do next. Feeling the awkward silence filling the room, the young couple separated their lips from one another and stared at the ground refusing to look at each other in embarrassment.

"So…. what should we do now?" asked Ash in his usual dense self.

Serena began to blush at the question by her boyfriend as she realised that despite their confession and being in a relationship now he was still the same old dense trainer. Even though she had an understanding of sex her shyness and nerves prevented her from replying other than muttering "I don't know".

Ash peeked a glance at his girlfriend and asked nervously, "Should we- I mean should I take my clothes off?".

The honey blonde could have sworn if she was not already blushing at her maximum, she would get even redder at the moment. She began to visibly shake at this unsure on how to proceed. She looked sideways and saw Ash pull his top up letting her know he was indeed beginning to take off his clothes. Taking a few deep breaths she gulped before she began to lift her hands to her top not wanting to make it more awkward by remaining dressed whilst her boyfriend wouldn't be. She fidgeted as she felt the soft fabric of her top pull up exposing her naked skin to the cool breeze in the room as her heart began to pound in her chest at the thought of what she was doing and what was going to happen in this room. Once her top came off, she gently placed it on the floor before standing up which was copied by Ash as both decided to turn their backs to each other and began to pull down their shorts. With the couple now in only their underwear, both felt the cold air and began to shiver slightly and simultaneously sat down with their shoulders touching each other. The contact of their bodies made both teens blush and slowly turn to each other curious to see each other's body. Neither could help but scan the other from head to toe taking in the appearance of their partner. Serena scanned Ash's body even though she had seen his chest and abdomen whenever they went swimming but tonight she could not help but pay more attention to his developing muscles making her blush and bite her lips at the thoughts that began to race through her mind. She continued to observe him before her innocent eyes landed on his lap and she noticed what looked like a bulge in his boxers.

 _"Is that…..? It must be. As-Ash's p-p-p-penis. I am curious to see it now"_ thought the honey blonde before feeling ashamed at her naughty thoughts. However she knew deep down she wanted to see it especially since it was her boyfriend and she knew about the importance of tonight.

Meanwhile whilst Serena was getting used to her newly found curiosity about Ash's member, the raven haired teen could not help but admire the body of his girlfriend. Sure he had seen her in a bikini and a number of dresses including her Fennekin outfit before which all outlined her feminine body and curves, seeing her sitting on a bed next to him in only her underwear was different. And before he knew it, his eyes focussed on her breasts hidden behind her bra. He could not help but stare at her cleavage as his mind began to imagine what they looked like and even how they would feel. Not wanting to be seen as a pervert he quickly looked away from her breasts as he scanned her stomach and paid attention to her developing curves. Once he finished scanning her body, he looked up and was immediately met with her blue eyes as she took looked up. Both began to stare at each other intensely getting lost in each other's eyes, yet both could swear each other's eyes were getting bigger and bigger with each second as they unknowingly leaned into each other once again. Both only came to their senses when they felt their noses brush one another but this did not stop them as they angled their heads and continued to stare at each other and lean in before their lips connected them once again.

However unlikely their previous kiss this one was filled with more passion as their bodies and natural instincts began to take over as they roamed their hands over each other's backs. The intensity continued to rise and before they knew it the young couple lay on the bed on their sides with their lips and bodies still connected. Ash was the first to move his hands from her back to her hips as he began to glide his hands up and down her curves. This made the girl shudder and open her mouth as she temporarily stopped rubbing his back. Sensing her open mouth and without thinking his body took over and Ash moved his tongue into her mouth. The warm, wet sensation of her boyfriend's tongue in her mouth was too much for Serena as she moaned into him and moved both her hands from his back placing her left on his developing abs and the right on his chest as she pressed and rubbed those areas. Both were in ectasy as they enjoyed this new form of kissing which Serena believed was called 'Kalos kissing' when she read a magazine article on types of kisses because it had originated here but she did not care at the moment wanting to lose herself to the moment instead.

Their carnal desires began to take over as Ash pushed himself on the girl and deepened their connected bodies before the pair started rolling on the bed wanting to experience each other's bodies more as both began to moan louder and stronger. Ash was enjoying the satisfying sounds escaping his girlfriend's mouth because it showed him how much she was enjoying what he was doing to her. Ash kept exploring her mouth for a few more seconds before he felt short of air and reluctantly pulled back. Despite Serena needing air too she was not happy about stopping the kiss as she moaned as their lips separated with a trail of saliva dripping down the side of her mouth.

"Se-Serena. Am I doing this right? Did you like that?", asked Ash hoping he was making her feel good.

"Yes Ashy. That was amazing. Bu-but how did you know how to kiss like that?", asked a panting Serena.

Looking down at her as she breathed quickly from their passionate act and lack of air Ash simply shrugged his shoulders as he was not sure himself. At the same time he could not help but stare at her pink floral lace bra and what they were guarding. Serena caught his eyes and where they were looking and blushed as she instinctively covered her cleavage. Ash shook his head and redirected his eyes at his girlfriend hoping she was not mad at him for staring at her chest, instead he was met with a smile and when he looked at her eyes rather than seeing anger or disappointment he saw something he had never seen from her before - a look of lust and desire. Following her cue, he leaned back down to kiss her again but before he could approach her lips she pulled him down and this time shoved her tongue into his mouth to return the Kalos kiss.

Serena was losing herself to the sensation of exploring her boyfriend's mouth and without a second thought grabbed his left hand and guided it towards her chest placing it on her right bra covered breast. This made Ash's eyes shot open wide at the bold move by her as well as feeling how soft and fleshy her breast was. Ash's curious mind wanted more as he began to gently squeeze her breast making her moan and arch her back upwards. _"Oh no! Am I doing something wrong? Does she not want me to do this? But wait if she is arching her back up and moaning it means she likes it right?"_ , wondered the horny teen.

At the same time, Serena's moan deepened and arched upwards and when she made contact with something against her abdomen and pelvis her mind screamed, _"What is that? Is… that Ash's PENIS I am pressing against? It-it-it feels so warm and hard. That is supposed to go inside of me? Will it fit? Will it hurt me?"_.

Her thoughts however were interrupted when she felt Ash reach to her back and attempt to unhook her bra as she thought, _"Does he really want to see my breasts? Does he like them? He doesn't think they are too small or anything?"_.

Sensing his struggle to unhook them she pulled back from his lips getting his attention. Ash observed how she unwrapped her arms from him and placed them on the bed signalling she wanted to sit up. He lifted himself off and sat next to her in the middle of the bed as he watched Serena brush off a few rose petals from her hair and back as she smiled at him before reaching back towards the bra straps. Closing her eyes and with a blush she took the item off and let it fall before taking a deep breath and opening her eyes to see her boyfriend's reaction to her breasts. What she saw was him frozen in position as his eyes fixated on her breasts. She smiled at his reaction and could also see that the bulge in his boxers became even bigger making her even more curious about his penis. At the same time, she felt a wet spot forming in her panties as she thought about his penis. Despite guessing that he liked her breasts she wanted confirmation and meekly asked as she tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, "So Ash do you like them? You don't think they are too small or anything?"

Silence filled the room and Serena began to panic when he did not respond at first but before she could ask again, he licked his lips and tore his eyes from her chest and looked into her eyes and said, "No Serena. I love them. I think they are perfect."

Small tears formed in her eyes at hearing this as she reached forward and hugged him as she was always worried that she was not 'woman enough' for him and feared he might have met someone with bigger or better breasts than her and would not return her feelings for him. She did not care that she was hugging her boyfriend practically naked and having her breasts press against him because he said he loved them so she was more than happy to let him feel them. Ash on the other hand was on cloud 9 feeling the soft yet firm fleshy globes press and being squished against his chest feeling the heat radiating off them onto him. He returned the hug causing his cock to fully harden and press and twitch into Serena's stomach. Serena pulled back with a gasp at feeling the now even harder warm organ against herself and looked at Ash. He smiled coyly and asked, "I guess it is only fair if you see it after you let me see and feel your breasts Serena."

With that he pulled down his boxers before he lifted his lower body up a bit to fully pull them off tossing them on the floor of the bed. Serena gulped during this but her eyes never left his groin region and before she knew it there it was - Ash's cock on full display. She marvelled at the organ intrigued by the shape and size noting the visible veins under the foreskin as the organ twitched. Ash watched Serena for her reaction but all he got was her staring at his cock without blinking or saying anything. Hoping she liked his cock and did not think it was either too small or unappealing he asked, "Well? Serena is…. is…. Is- What do you think about my cock?"

Hearing this unfamiliar term, she asked without taking her eyes off it she responded, "Yeah I think I do Ash. I mean this is the first time I have seen a penis or cock as you called it. It's so big.".

Glad at hearing her he felt reassured and wanted to say something but he stopped when he continued to watch Serena watch his cock. She refused to take her eyes off his cock, in fact she felt hypnotised by it and moved her right hand towards it only stopping before she made contact with it. She briefly looked up and asked Ash, "Can I touch it?"

Stunned by her request he froze for a second before he nodded eagerly wanted to feel what it would be like when someone else touches his cock. Not wasting any more time, the honey blonde gently wrapped her delicate soft hand around his big, warm cock that was going to fill her with pleasure shortly. Ash groaned when he felt his girlfriend's hand wrap around his cock which she mirrored with a moan at the warmth the hard twitching organ spread to her palm. Serena savored the sensation of the pulsing member on her hand enjoying the warmth and hardness of it, however she especially loved how her simply holding it was making her boyfriend feel so good. This made her think and she supposed if holding it would make him feel so good then what if she moved her hands up and down his cock. Wanting to make him feel good she decided to go for it and slowly began to move her right hand up and down his length.

"Oooh Serena!" moaned Ash loudly as he bit his lips at the pleasure he was feeling.

Satisfied by his response Serena continued her motion before going a bit faster. It seemed to do the trick as Ash was shaking in pleasure from her actions and without saying anything he reached forward and cupped her breasts making her gasp in pleasure. Serena couldn't stop herself from smiling at her boyfriend and so looked deep into his eyes and said "Please Ash, play with my breasts. I want you to touch and caress them. I want you to please."

Ash kissed her chin and jaw before saying "Anything for you" and with that his hands began to squeeze them gently while looking back into Serena's eyes saying "I love your breasts so much Serena. They are the best I have ever seen or felt."

Serena beamed at his praise and felt her panties and shorts becoming slightly wetter as she felt some of her fluids dripping out of her pussy as she began to glide her hands faster along his cock. Ash groaned "AHHH Serena you are so good at this. You are making me go crazy!".

Happy she was making him feel good and reassured she was doing a good job, the honey blonde began to pump harder and faster with each second could feel his cock throb more and more in her hands.

"Serena stop!" said Ash suddenly as he let go off her breasts and placed them on her arms.

Scared Serena immediately let go off his cock and looked at him worried she had hurt him. Taking a few breaths Ash turned to her and said, "I was really close to cumming there Serena. That was amazing but I did not want to cum until we had sex. Sorry if I worried you with my outburst".

Relieved it was not her hurting him, she offered a small smile before she sensed how wet her panties were and she knew she did not want to put it off for any longer and lay on her back and pulled her panties down as her heart pounded at what was going to happen next.

Ash watched her as she peeled her panties off and now it was his turn to be hypnotized by her private region as he observed her bare, shaven, tight virgin glistening pussy thanks to her juices. Serena was now blushing heavily as she watched Ash watch her before she spread her legs giving him a view of her pussy for the first time. Ash's eyes widened as he saw his precious girlfriend's in her fluids waiting for him to enter it and explore. Ash crawled over to her and licked his lips imagining what it would taste like to lick her fluids but as interrupted by the girl as she took a deep breath and asked shyly whilst looking away, "Well Ash what do you think?"

Ash looked up from her pussy and into her eyes and sincerely said "It's beautiful. I am so lucky that you love and trust me enough to be you first" and with that he slowly placed his right hand on her slit before he traced along her vaginal lips, flicking her lips and clit when running along or past it.

Serena had tears in her eyes once again as she wiped them and said "No I am the lucky one. I am so happy that you are my first and that I am your first Ashy."

With that the couple exchanged another passionate kiss and after a few seconds, Serena wrapped her arms tighter around Ash and pulled him down towards her. Ash compiled but then realised something important as he got up again and was looking around the room. Serena was confused and asked "What is it Ash? Is something wrong?"

Ash looked back at his naked girlfriend and said "Well yeah, I am looking to see if there are any condoms around. I don't want us to forget in the heat of the moment and regret anything later."

Serena smiled at his concern and sat upright and reached over to grab her boyfriend's arm as she said "I know it's risky Ash but I want our first time without a condom. I want to feel you and just you. I brought condoms that we can use after but just this once. Even for a short while when I lose my virginity all I want to feel is you and nothing else."

Now it was his turn to be confused as he asked "Yeah well what if you know, you get pregnant. I mean I wouldn't mind having a baby with you but would it affect your performance career?"

Serena offered a small smile hearing he didn't mind having a child with her and said "I know but please. And any way, I am on the pill Ash so you don't have to worry about me getting pregnant even if we do not manage to use a condom before you cum. Really, please. For me."

Satisfied with her answer and deep down he also wanted nothing in the way of experiencing Serena's pussy for his first time too, Ash positioned himself on top of his girlfriend as both gazed back at each other with a loving manner. Slowly he grabbed hold of his cock and rubbed it against her slit for a while before he asked for the final time to make sure she was ready, "Are you really sure Serena. You will never be a virgin again. Are you sure you want me to do this now?"

Serena could only nod her head and whisper a soft "Yes. Ash please make me yours forever."

With that Ash slowly pushed his cock into his girlfriend's tight unexplored hole as he could hear her scream in slight pain as she tightly wrapped her arms around him and unintentionally dug her nails into his back. Ash leaned up to her face and kissed her hoping it would sooth the pain and it seemed to do the trick as she loosened her grip on him a bit and her nails so longer dug deeply into his back. As they kept kissing Ash kept going further and further while also stopping from time to time to allow her body to get used to his cock inside her. He soon reached her barrier at which point both opened their eyes and pulled back from their kiss and as both nodded and whispered "I love you" at the same time, Ash pushed ahead and broke her barrier taking away her virginity as a small amount of blood stained the white bed sheets.

Both looked at one another again and smiled, glad that they were each other's first. A few minutes of making out and Ash caressing Serena's breasts and ass made her more comfortable and soon she nodded to let him know that she was ready again and that the pain was gone, he began to pump in and out of her slowly as she rubbed his back trying to make up for accidentally hurting him when she dug her nails.

As he was penetrating her Ash said "I will make sure you feel a lot of pleasure Serena and make you forget about the pain. I promise."

Serena ran her hands through his hair as she threw her head back while wrapping her legs around his waist and said "Oh god Ash this is already making me feel so good. I love having sex with you. Ah yeah that's the spot Ashy."

Ash was moaning too having never been inside a pussy he was on cloud 9 as he felt her muscles tense and clench on his cock as he moved in and out of her while trying to figure out her soft spots to pleasure her more.

The couple kept going moaning and groaning in pleasure as their bodies became one in their intimate, passionate love making session and soon Ash was no longer able to hold and with each stroke he felt closer and closer to the edge. However their inexperience soon became clear as Ash looked at Serena and as he cupped her face he asked "I am going to cum Serena. I'm going to pull out and we can use a condom."

Serena cupped his face in return and said "No Ash remember I am on the pill. I want to feel you completely inside me for our first time" before planting soft kisses over his face as she waited for her first ever load of cum inside her pussy - her first creampie. Glad she felt the same way as him deep down, he nodded his head and began to focus on the task ahead. Taking a deep breath he sped up penetrating faster and deeper hitting against her womb and with one final push he released his load inside her causing both to moan at the intense sensation they felt. Ash kept cumming and cumming as his cock was flooding her with his warm, loving essence while Serena's pussy maintained a firm grip on his cock. Serena sighed in pleasure loving the newly experienced feeling of hot cum flowing freely inside her as she thought, _"WOW so that is what it feels like. I think I like it already. I can't wait to have sex with Ash more and more"._

Both continued to hug and interwine their bodies as they recovered from their first experience of sex as both knew this had opened up a whole new world for them, with the couple hoping it is a world they can explore together for a long time to come. Despite the euphoria they both felt Ash's face sank and guilt filled him up which was noticed by Serena who asked him, "Hey what's wrong Ash? Di-did you not enjoy sex with me?"

"No no! You got it all wrong Serena. This was the best thing I ever felt but I am sad that I did not make you cum. I feel selfish for cumming without making you cum too," revealed Ash.

Serena smiled and cupped his face saying, "Well Ashy I am glad you care so much for me but actually it's difficult for girls to cum on their first attempt at sex."

Surprised Ash looked at Serena and asked, "Really?".

Serena nodded her head before she reached over the bedside desk and grabbed the box of condoms she placed there earlier and turned to Ash with a mischievous look and said, "Well we do have the whole night to get me to cum with you?"

Ash chuckled at this loving this new side of Serena that was coming to the surface. The side of her that up until now was asleep, the now awakened sex loving side of Serena that he managed to awaken.

Seeing her boyfriend chuckle made her giggle as she nuzzled him as she thought about what overcame to say what she just did as she thought, _"Why did I just do that? I only just had sex for the first time and I seem to be already beginning to want more with my Ashy"._

* * *

 **That is all for now. I hope you guys enjoyed the rewritten version of the chapter and most importantly the lemon.**

 **I hope to update the next chapter soon and not keep you guys waiting for too long. Until then bye guys! And please read and review this chapter so I can know how you guys feel about it and if I need to make any changes for the next couple of chapters before the sequel.**

 **PS. I have been making progress with the next chapter of Serena's Once A Month too so hopefully I can complete the chapter and update soon.**


End file.
